


Hellhound.

by seashore_azure



Series: Myth [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 奇幻AU,但不會一開始就講明是哪裡有做AU設定童話小故事系列.這是第二篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 奇幻AU,但不會一開始就講明是哪裡有做AU設定  
> 童話小故事系列.這是第二篇

　　槍響，在寂靜中，迴盪出不同層次的嗡鳴。

　　Connor嚇壞了，他嚇得忘記要先分析再選擇，他嚇得只想衝到癱倒在地的人身旁，阻止血液漫流成湖泊。

　　可另一名Connor──或許該說是RK800-60，他們雖然擁有相同的記憶，卻沒有相似的感情，他俐落的射穿Connor的脈搏調節器，然後是兩側膝蓋，再來是手肘，最後瞄準他的額前。

　　「你應該以任務為重。」RK800-60笑著，「你不該喜歡一名人類。」

　　Connor望著槍口，對死亡的恐懼抓住他所有思緒，對象卻不是自己。「拜託你，救他，這不關他的事。」

　　「他早就死了。」RK800-60露出輕蔑，表情竟跟Amanda有幾分神似，「因為你的愚蠢。」

　　Connor閉上眼，在悔恨與絕望徹底碾碎他那好不容易誕生的自我前，黑暗中，有火燃起。

　　Connor張開眼，寂靜的黑夜與溫暖一塊裹著他，規律的呼吸起伏像潮水般，讓混亂的系統程式逐漸恢復正常，他略側頭，瞧見黑暗中隱約的銀灰髮絲，下意識伸手摸去。

　　Connor沒打算吵醒人，但早在他碰到Hank前，對方已經出了聲。

　　「做惡夢了？」

　　「仿生人不會作夢。」

　　Hank雖然閉著眼，但Connor聽見他短暫的笑聲，也瞧見對方神情與清醒時並無不同。

　　「最好是，傻小子。」Hank帶著槍繭的掌心輕撫Connor額前，像是要抹去LED燈的豔紅，「不管你夢見什麼鬼，快睡，星期一可是很忙的。」他拉起棉被，將Connor重新裹進懷中。「天知道Fowler會把什麼鬼事丟過來。」

　　「好的，Hank。」Connor頭輕靠Hank胸口，傾聽規律的心搏與逐漸回到睡夢的呼吸，他的手再度放到對方腰際，掌心覆蓋前陣子才留在那的傷疤──一道前後貫穿的槍傷──他感受邊緣不規則起伏的血肉。

　　緩慢的，LED燈回復以往的冷藍。

　　Connor再度閉上眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　星期一是屬於瘋狂的日子，更是罹患工作倦怠症的人最討厭的時光。喧嘩與拖拖拉拉的煩躁充斥在警局每一個角落，在假期中遺失物品、車子拖吊、吵著要申訴，或是等著堵人的記者在櫃台前排出一條即便是仿生人看到也要厭世的長龍。

　　Hank一手拿著咖啡，一手拉著總習慣掃描來到警局的人們一遍再進入辦公室的Connor，嘟嘟囊囊的抱怨。「老天！人怎麼這麼多！」

　　「並不是所有人都是過來報案的，副隊長。」Connor使用工作上的稱呼，花不過一分鐘的時間結束分析，「他們有八成是過來登記失物與扒竊。」他笑著安慰，「有關於仿生人的案子可以說是微乎其微。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「最好不要有。」上星期的綁架案還不夠嗎？他們好不容易才羈押Wyman那個渾蛋。

　　Hank坐到座位上，漫步不經心地翻閱這幾天出現的報案，託不眠不休的工程部的福，警政內部網路總算活回來了，螢幕角落還多了一隻隨時報錯的機械人系統，模樣像極了SWAT的Allen隊長。

　　「寫程式的人肯定跟Allen有仇，」Hank無聊的用滑鼠指標戳了戳不過一指節大的Allen，畫面立刻跳出一個視窗──【系統一切正常，內存量50%，沒事不要玩我！】。

　　Hank笑出聲，「嗯，他們絕對有仇。」

　　Connor的 LED燈轉過半圈的亮黃，「編寫程式的Redwin待過SWAT，也許是因為這個原因才設定這個外型。」

　　Hank暗自點過所有SWAT的人頭，最後才想起一名習慣待在角落，處理程式事宜的高個子，對方碰鍵盤的頻率比碰槍還多，真不知他怎麼進SWAT的。「今天SWAT開啟系統時肯定很精彩。」

　　「為何這麼說？」Connor偏頭，不了解Hank的玩笑。

　　Hank笑了笑，沒打算說明。他閱讀剩下的幾封信件通知，聊勝於無的提問，「你的兄弟呢？那渾小子應該回來了，怎麼沒看見他？」

　　「副隊長，我們只是同系列的仿生人，並沒有擁有人類兄弟的血緣關係。」與Hank不同，Connor的辦公桌位置剛好可以瞧見Gavin從休息室拐出來，對方嘴裡叼著半空的咖啡紙杯，雙手在口袋裡掏著什麼，絲毫沒管這模樣有多難看。

　　Nines跟在Gavin後方，顯然無法理解搭檔的行為，也沒打算阻止，他的左手臂垂落在身側，雖然會隨著行動產生輕微的擺動，卻有著不自然的僵硬。

　　Connor用仿生人的方式向Nines道了聲早。

　　Nines目光轉過來，眼角微微彎起，不過一秒，Connor得到簡單的回應。

　　【早安，Connor。】

　　「光瞧著就挺像的。」Hank轉過身，他現在也看見窩到座位上，大打哈欠的Gavin跟他對面的Nines。「這兩個放假放太爽了，一點節制都沒有。」

　　Gavin總算把口袋裡的東西掏出來，是一包濕紙巾，卻是丟給Nines。

　　Nines直接將濕紙巾收到抽屜，忽略Gavin的瞪視。

　　Connor偏頭，「我們使用相同的臉部模組，型號與功能卻有所不同，這也許是你所說的『長的很像』？」

　　「不是那種像。」Hank放棄討論，決定趁Fowler沒想起他前先離開警局再說，他手上的案子可是不停在增加，剛才又多了一件──一名WB200仿生人在工作中失蹤了，他的工頭與朋友相當擔心。「走吧，Connor，我們出去。」

　　Connor跟著Hank站起身，「好的，副隊長。」

　　沒想到Fowler像察覺Hank意圖般，拉開辦公室的門，「Hank！Connor！進來我的辦公室。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，對Connor作了個『早知道我就不進警局』的表情。

　　Connor偷偷笑出聲。

　　豈知，Fowler視線又轉了一個方向，「Reed跟Nines也是。」

　　Gavin懶洋洋的抱怨，「我才剛放完假，Fowler。」他坐在位置上，完全沒動。

　　Nines倒是先站起身，他左側略遲緩的移動讓Connor多留心幾秒，卻找不到半點原因。

　　「──閉嘴！在我命令Nines把你扛進來前滾過來！」Fowler甩上辦公室的門，星期一症候群讓他的火氣相當旺盛。

　　可能是因為Fowler把兩名活火山叫進去辦公室的原因，不少警員跟警探各自眼觀鼻鼻觀心的低下頭，不是忙著自己的事就是離開辦公室，避免掃到颱風尾。

　　Hank率先走過去，Connor跟在他身旁，兩人手臂時不時碰觸著，一直到進入Fowler辦公室後才分開，前後站立，再來是拖著腳步的Gavin還有更後方的Nines。Nines似乎早習慣走在Gavin身後大概一步遠的距離，他目不斜視的望著站在前方的Gavin，垂下眼。

　　「恭喜Reed跟Nines順利歸隊，」Fowler雙手交握，「由於跟仿生人有關的案子越來越多，所以你們之後也會接到這類案子，有問題嗎？」雖然他用的是疑問句，語調卻相當堅定，不給拒絕。

　　「行啊，」Gavin雙手插在口袋裡，看東看西就是不看旁邊的Hank，「隨便你。」

　　「當然好。」Hank回應得比較正式一點，但也就那麼多一點。

　　相較之下，Connor和Nines相視而笑的互動良性多了，兩人的LED燈甚至開始時不時泛著亮黃，光明正大的開小岔，聊天起來。

　　Fowler寧願Gavin跟Hank也有這種情形，但天總是不從人願，這兩位分別站在辦公室兩邊，一名斜靠檔案櫃，一個靠近玻璃牆，兩者距離遠到不能再遠，更別提說話交流了。

　　「既然你們都沒意見，那麼我們就來說正經事，」Fowler瞪著面前兩名站沒站像的警探，暗自嘆口氣，「我想Quinn大概有先跟你們提過，就不再重複。」他手一揮，後方液晶螢幕出現三名死者的資料，但案件負責人卻有兩位，「最近這三個星期出現兩件犯案手法極為相似的案子，造成兩名人類與一名仿生人死亡，我想知道你們是打算合作？還是要將案件全部轉交給其中一方？」

　　Fowler見Hank跟Gavin互相看了眼，雙方都決定保持該死的沉默，他心累的嘆息，「既然你們都不說話，那就交由我決定。」

　　「通通丟給老酒鬼。」Gavin沒半分正經，「本來就是他負責這種案子。」

　　「你是沒聽見Fowler剛剛說仿生人的案子越來越多，所以你也會分配到嗎？」Hank瞪向Gavin，對於這種會得寸進尺的人用不著太多客氣。

　　「我聽見了。」Gavin翻個白眼，甚至還掏了掏耳朵，「但這些案子是在今天前發生的，當然是給你。」

　　Hank一掌拍在桌子上，完全忽略Fowler，「渾小子！你想都別想！」

　　早預料到爭吵的Connor繼續跟Nines聊天──他好不容易才讓Nines願意開口討論異狀，他分明記得上次見面時對方機體是完好無損的。

　　【我注意到你左手臂的活動度少了20%以上，需要通知Melisandre嗎？】

　　【只是一點小損傷，】Nines輕描淡寫，【不會影響射擊的準確度或是與犯人搏擊的成功率。】

　　【我不是擔心這個，】Connor微笑，【我在擔心你。】

　　透過訊息傳過去的溫暖似乎讓Nines有一些驚訝，他小心翼翼的降下層層防火牆，多透露出一些情緒，【這是我想要的東西，請別擔心。】他聲音多了幾分愉快，【不是有句話說，有失才有得？】

　　Connor勾起好奇心，【你會得到什麼？】

　　無視前方的爭吵，Nines退去手指的皮膚層，以最小幅度的動作朝Connor伸出手。

　　Connor多看了Fowler一眼，發覺對方開始跟Hank與Gavin吵起來時，才退去皮膚層，接受訊息交換。

　　不過一秒，Connor得到一個以最高層級加密封鎖的檔案，原本只剩下他一人存在的禪意花園裡也多了名訪客。

　　Nines望著時光停駐在春季的花園，他沒有找到其他的窺探者，Kamski的後門程式早將模控生命公司的監控清除到連最後一個代碼都徹底消失。

　　「這是什麼？」Connor坐到水池旁，把玩層層封鎖住檔案的密碼，他解鎖的速度很快，十來層的密碼即將拆到只剩最後一道。

　　Nines伸出手，掌心投映出最後一道密碼，「對我來說，是承諾。」他意有所指的偏頭，「但我不確定這對你來說有什麼的意義……」

　　「謝謝你。」Connor微笑，直接解開加密檔案，瞬間，他聽見三道嗓音，他們都在說同樣事──所謂的束縛、承諾以及永恆。他望著那份可能性，內心浮現出渴望，彷彿終於尋得最後一塊拼圖的欣喜。

　　「──操他媽的再互推工作看看！你們到底有沒有考慮我的心情！？」

　　Fowler的暴吼將Connor從禪意花園拉了出來，他眨眨眼，目光重新聚焦在Hank身上，對方氣得臉紅脖子粗卻半點也不退讓。

　　Nines繼續直視前方，表情淡然，目空一切。

　　Gavin咧嘴一笑，丟上最後一根稻草，「當然沒有。」

　　Fowler站起身，雙手拍在桌面，差點拍碎液晶桌面，「我不是詢問你們的意見！你們是我的屬下，本來就該聽我命令！」

　　Gavin不甘示弱，「我也說了，我跟蠢罐頭還無法負責連續殺人犯這種案子！他才來不到一個月，你是哪根腦神經接錯了？！」

　　Hank回吼，「操！我這裡的案子已經多到快兩位數了，你想都別想把連續殺人案推給我！」

　　「行！那好！」Fowler生無可戀的翻個白眼，「Anderson，你把手上的兩件案子交給Reed，別給我搞花樣，最多只準有三具屍體！」他目光瞪向Gavin，「而你，把伯勞鳥交給Anderson，不准抗議Anderson交給你的任何案子，也不准擺爛！」他指向辦公室大門，「現在通通給我滾出去！」

　　Hank第一個衝出去，表情近乎暴怒。

　　Connor向Fowler點頭道別後也跟著離開，Hank的命令幾乎是砸到他臉上──「把最棘手的案子交給他！他媽的！我最近不要見到他進警局！」

　　「好的，副隊長。」Connor無奈的整理案件，分神思考該怎麼在午餐時間讓Hank消氣。

　　Gavin露出得逞的微笑， Nines隨即用身體擋住，Fowler可不能看見這一幕。

　　「你聽到Fowler說了，」Gavin抬頭看向Nines，「伯勞鳥不歸我們管，去跟貴賓狗交接一下。」

　　「Gavin，他有名字。」

　　Gavin沒有反應。

　　Nines垂下頭，壓低聲音，「你答應我了。」

　　「他媽的！快去跟你的前代機種交接，」Gavin沒好氣地用左手推了Nines右肩一把。「我們還得幫老酒鬼收爛攤子！」

　　「誰幫誰收爛攤子還不知道呢！」Hank頭也不回的反擊，「Connor！快點讓他們滾去！看了就礙眼。」

　　「好的，副隊長。」Connor眼角微微彎起，專心分類案件。他很清楚，除非刻意，否則人類是不會使用不順手的一邊處理任何事情，而Gavin向來就是右撇子，也許這兩人相處的比預期中要好？

　　Connor沒交出Hank手中那幾件棘手的陳年老案，反而選擇最近的兩起──藝術史教授死在校園裡，身上沾著紅冰，體內卻沒有毒品反應以及昨晚發生的WB200仿生人失蹤案。

　　走到Connor身旁，Nines再度退去指尖的皮膚層，「麻煩你了。」

　　「不會。」Connor與Nines指尖相觸不過一秒，立刻傳輸完相關檔案。

　　「祝你們辦案順利。」

　　「你們也是。」

　　Connor目送Nines離開，轉頭對付Hank，「副隊長，我把檔案送到你的信件夾裡。」他無視對方埋頭處理平板的模樣，上次他見著這樣子還是去年十一月的事。「如果你不介意的話，我想去重新檢視屍體狀況。」他偏頭，「你要一塊來嗎？」

　　Hank沒有回應。

　　Connor斜坐到Hank的辦公桌上，偏頭確認對方基礎的生命徵象，體溫依然偏高，卻沒有超過人類的基準值，對方並沒有真的發怒，「來嘛，說不一定能得到什麼新證據。」

　　Hank依然低頭擺弄他從來沒弄懂的平板。

　　Connor耐心等待，不過十秒，他聽見一句咕噥。

　　「我等會下去。」

　　Connor笑了，「我在底下等你，副隊長。」他跳下桌，拋著硬幣，輕快的走向驗屍房，他知道Hank會跟過來，他一直都知道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　「只有你過來？」Quinn好氣又好笑的看著出現在驗屍房的Connor，「你的搭檔呢？」Hank就不怕她再度把Connor嚇得落荒而逃？上回她可是連驗屍報告都還沒開始說Connor就逃去找人──美其名是阻止Hank跟Gavin在警局打起來。

　　見Connor不明白的偏頭，Quinn指了指天花板，「你們的爭吵都快震破天花板了，所有人都知道你們在吵什麼，」她脫下手套，拿起一旁的平板，「你要找伯勞鳥那三具屍體，對嗎？」

　　「是的，麻煩妳了。」Connor的LED燈稍稍轉了半圈的亮黃，「我查過相關資訊，伯勞鳥被認定為有醫學背景，可否請問你是怎麼發現這兩件案子有關連的？」

　　Quinn略挑眉，隨即笑了，「哇喔，你只對Hank那座火山客氣，對吧？」她笑意更深，「難怪有那些傳言。」

　　「什麼傳言？」Connor沒有明白Quinn的意有所指。

　　Quinn眼睛轉了半圈，露出徹底的惡作劇神情，「就是──」

　　「少跟他說那些有的沒的，Irene。」Hank推開門，面色不善，「我們是來工作的。」

　　「聽你的，Hank。」Quinn微笑，點開檔案，三具屍體上方立刻出現解剖投射畫面，「其實我剛開始也沒發現，是第三具屍體，也就是Reed手上那一具，讓我注意到異常，」她拉出畫面，向兩人標明重點，「這具屍體的胸主動脈上縫著一根找不到毛囊的金髮。」

　　影像紀錄顯示法醫把毛髮緩緩拉出血管的瞬間，在白光的照耀下，髮色亮得幾乎如銀。

　　「然後我想到了，有兩具屍體也是這樣。」Quinn眨眨眼，「他們太乾淨了，所以我特別有印象他們身上有四根一模一樣的毛髮。」

　　Hank跟Connor都很清楚那些毛髮在哪──仿生人大腿根部的連接關節跟老人的眼窩深處，纏繞在僅存的視神經上，還打著漂亮的蝴蝶結。

　　「所以我跟Fowler提了幾句，後來我們又跟Elder比對一下兩件案子的鑑識結果跟驗屍報告，然後你們就在這了。」Quinn以『今天天氣真好』爽朗的語調結束報告，「有什麼想問的？」

　　接下來有將近一個小時的時間，他們全耗在這三具屍體上。它們身上都有缺少的部位，分別是心臟、眼球、雙腿。病歷早在一星期前送到警局，所有遺失的器官都很健康，較為特別的是那雙眼睛是藍紫色與仿生人的雙腿是為了滿足雇主需求特別訂製。

　　「聽說他生前喜歡看美麗的腿。」

　　Hank聽見Connor轉述前模控生命公司的報告時翻了白眼。

　　Connor淡然的補充，「並非在性需求方面，只是觀賞需要。早在仿生人獲得人權前，他就主動給予對方基本工資與相關工作福利。」他翻閱報告，念出死者親友的證詞，「──『死之前總要看一些好東西。』。」

　　「那他怎麼不訂製全身？」Hank抱怨的瞬間看到Connor又張開口，「別回答！我不想知道答案。」

　　Connor嘴閉起來，表情有一點失落。

　　Quinn笑出聲，得到Hank的瞪視，「另外一名是運動員，她沒有任何疾病，心臟健康得跟節拍器差不多。」

　　Hank嘆口氣，結論跟之前差沒到哪去，一樣是五里霧裡看東西，「還有其他的嗎？」

　　Quinn慢悠悠的將三具屍體推進冰庫，「我相信Reed有找到一些東西…他休假前還來這裡待了兩小時，最後像瘋子一樣又蹦又跳地跑了。」她撇撇嘴，「那小子什麼都差，就是破案這點快。」

　　「那渾小子的字醜死了…寫出來的報告沒半個字看得懂。」

　　掠過Gavin的字是全分隊最好看的不提，Connor順著Hank的話提議，「副隊長，如果你願意的話，我立刻重新謄寫一份給你。」

　　「不用，我能忍受。」

　　話雖這麼說，Connor額旁的LED燈仍然轉過幾圈的亮黃。

　　Connor肯定在複印報告。Quinn暗自腹誹，卻決定什麼都不說。老男人撒起嬌來…真是難得一見的閃瞎眼。

　　Quinn猜錯了一點，Connor處理的並非只有騰寫報告這件事，還有另一件──遊民在一棟廢棄大樓發現一具屍體，今天輪值到接線生工作的Vincent特別發訊息請他們過去。

 

　　TBC

　　接下來更新會慢一點,得上班了....Orz"


	2. Chapter 2

　　遊民發現的與其說是屍體，不如說是骨架。它頭部刺穿在水泥柱裸露的鋼筋上，全身血肉割得一乾二淨，鮮血與內臟散落一地。蒼蠅與烏鴉歡天喜地的迎來盛宴，現場滿是鳥屎與蛆蟲。

　　由於年久失修，這棟建築早斷水斷電，幾經考量後，警方最後在大門繞了一圈的封鎖線，徹底封鎖整棟大樓。但沒有電就等於沒有電梯，只有狹窄又落滿垃圾的逃生梯。所有相關人員除了爬九層樓外，還得忍受濃郁的腐屍味，這讓許多人寧可在八樓穿戴完全身裝備再走上來，而不是氣喘吁吁，累得半死的呼吸能讓人把昨天晚餐吐出來的臭味。

　　「我的老天！這味道──」Hank走上來的瞬間，立刻後悔自己怎麼會蠢到拒絕鑑識人員好心提供的口罩。

　　早趕到現場的Collin聳聳肩，「清晨的第一口氣總是特別好聞。」他滑動平板，「我們還在找死者身分，但從之前的現場來看，我不抱太多期望。」

　　Hank挑眉，「已經確定是伯勞鳥做的？」

　　「他的手藝很漂亮，」Collin比了比頸部，「蝴蝶結打得超大的。」他聳聳肩，「祝你們順利，我要走了。」

　　Hank搔搔頭，認分的嘆息。

　　Connor繞過鑑識人員標示的證據，迅速走向屍體。有別於人類，他對於伸手翻找半腐爛甚至液化的內臟可是一點壓力都沒有。

　　「Connor，你好歹戴個手套！」瞧對方翻出的大量蛆蟲Hank就想吐，他今天早上沒吃奶油炒蛋真是個正確的決定。

　　「地板的血液量約有五公升，卻沒有掙扎痕跡，這裡應該不是第一現場，」Connor舉起手，看見一群人自動離他遠遠的反應，「我可以從血液裡做立即的身分檢測，減少搜查的時間，」他眨眨眼，「需要我現在做嗎？」

　　頓時，所有人目光都落向Hank，其中不乏看好戲的調侃。

　　Hank不知是否該高興Connor現在做這件事會先詢問他的意見還是該哀嘆對方又要把詭異的東西放進嘴裡，「隨便你。」他想了想，又補充了一句，「你消毒完再給我上車。」

　　「副隊長，我一直有使用內建的消毒系統。」Connor輕舔沾在指尖的血液後，右手立刻泛紅，難以想像的高溫瞬間消滅所有髒汙，「血型為AB型陽性，無毒品反應與用藥情形。」他轉頭掃描骨架，金色頭髮打出來的蝴蝶結仔細繞在第一頸椎上，特別醒目，「年齡為20-30歲，白種人男性，正在搜尋牙醫紀錄，可能需要一點時間。」

　　「好了好了，讓其他人做事。」Hank拉Connor起身，「我們去其他地方繞繞。」他跟一旁的警察打了聲招呼，暫時離開血淋淋的屍體，「你先去找兇手是怎麼把一名年輕男性毫無掙扎的帶過來這裡的，好嗎？」

　　「好的，副隊長。」Connor笑了，他在現場繞著走，沒再靠近屍體，目光若有所思的望著各個角落，尋找可能的殘留痕跡。

　　Hank速度比Connor慢了些，他時不時會跟發現屍體的員警與遊民談話，確認狀況。

　　沒多久，Connor注意到地上一道模糊的毛料摩擦的痕跡，他追尋快被灰塵抹滅的微量證據，逐漸遠離現場。

　　痕跡消失在樓梯間，這棟大樓的另一個逃生口，Connor從一旁的窗戶望出去，看見車水馬龍的四線道路還有兩旁的店家。他往外探出身，搜尋可以使用的道路監視錄像，突然間，他身後傳來孩子的嬉笑。

　　Connor下意識轉身，樓梯間除了他之外，什麼人也沒有。

　　地板上多了幾道鞋印，痕跡很新鮮，才剛印上去──沿著逃生梯，往十樓奔跑而去。

　　Connor回頭尋找Hank，發現對方正在和鑑識組組長Elder討論案情，一時半刻不會離開。

　　Connor又看一眼足跡，最後決定沿著滿是鏽蝕的階梯往上走，尋找來源。

　　十樓是鐵皮屋加蓋出的倉庫，裡頭的東西早隨著經年累月的風吹雨打而鏽爛，蜘蛛網與老鼠屎隨處可見。

　　Connor沒有出聲，他追尋模糊不清的鞋跡，程式認定這是孩子的腳印，他看得出對方在奔跑，他甚至聽得見他在笑。但這種地方，怎麼會有小孩？

　　穿過堆積的雜物，Connor進入倉庫的最深處，橫豎起來，長滿青苔的發霉床墊與可容納一個成人的衣櫃塞滿僅存的空間。

　　Connor推開床墊，他雙手放在衣櫃把手之上，厚重黏膩的灰塵再再顯示這扇門很久沒有人碰觸，足跡卻是通往裡頭。

　　Connor一把拉開衣櫃，除了驚擾到一窩老鼠外，什麼都沒發現。衣櫥是空的。

　　「──Connor！你他媽的在做什麼！？該走了！」

　　「好的，副隊長！」Connor關起衣櫃，讓黑暗重回它的領地，他沒有發覺衣櫃在他轉身後，緩緩推開了一條縫，露出藏在裡頭，一雙藍紫色的眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Connor才剛走下逃生梯， Hank立刻半帶嫌惡，卻動作輕柔的將他拉到面前，拍去渾身沾染的灰塵，「你是去哪了？搞成這樣。」

　　Connor縮著身子，忍耐Hank動作帶來的搔癢感，「只是去檢查一點東西。」

　　「哼，那有發現什麼嗎？」撫去Connor髮梢的蜘蛛絲，Hank扯了扯嘴角，「髒死了，你得先回去洗澡。」

　　「我不確定，也許是我多慮了。」

　　「小心謹慎又不是壞事。」Hank拍了拍Connor的頭，「走吧，這裡沒有我們的事了。」他牽著Connor曾經沾滿血汙的手，無視其他人的注目，離開大樓。

　　Connor小心翼翼的回握Hank，心滿意足地彎了彎眼角。

　　「你對這個案子有什麼想法嗎？」Hank發動車子，車裡的廣播自動撥放最新的新聞──Kamski重新收購破產的模控生命公司，正準備向仿生人首領提出一系列的合作計畫。

　　聽到Kamski的名字時，Hank皺眉，將廣播轉到平日聽的音樂頻道。

　　同時間，Connor有條有理的說明發現，「伯勞鳥目前以每隔七天到十天的頻率犯案，我正在比對受害人之間的關係，同時我也很好奇Reed警探到底發現什麼──」

　　Hank聳聳肩，不想承認Gavin在某方面的確天賦異稟，「也許他什麼都沒發現，只是腦子抽筋了。」

　　「也許，但不能放棄他的確掌握到線索的可能性。」Connor沒有被打擊到，「我也很好奇為何兇手會選擇這四個人，他們不管在性別、年齡、種族、外型或是職業都沒有相似處，體內缺少的器官也沒有相同點。」

　　「除了都很健康以外？」

　　「健康不算是特徵。」任何人都聽得出Connor語調的不滿，「這樣比對出來的可能性太多了。」

　　「也許。」Hank微笑，「好吧，讓我們換個方式想，」他開往警局的方向，「光從這四名受害者身上，你看見什麼？」

　　「他們外觀符合現在的審美標準，甚至遠高於標準。」Connor調閱檔案資料，「也許有抽菸或飲酒的不良習慣，但並沒有影響到身體機能。」

　　「伯勞鳥自認為是藝術家，這應該能刪去不少的人。」Hank嘆口氣，「該死，瞧瞧Jeffrey這次給我找了什麼麻煩。」他頗想把案子塞回Gavin的屁眼裡，管他之後會得到幾個警告。

　　「我會尋找警方資料庫同時擁有醫學與藝術相關經驗的人，應該很快就能找到伯勞鳥。」Connor望著Hank的側臉，硬幣在他的指節中晃盪，跳著規律的舞蹈，從早上逐漸累積出的好奇心壓過憂慮，正轉化為一股衝動，不問出口不善罷甘休的慾望。

　　Connor知道，他該等到晚上，他跟Hank約定好了，每天都能問一個得誠實回答的問題，範圍無所不包，只要想得到，沒什麼不可以。

　　這是，從去年十一月底開始，他們之間的承諾。

　　但是──

　　「Hank，」Connor停頓些許，脈搏調節器之間的管線不知為何感到一陣狹窄的壅塞感，但系統自檢分明沒有出錯，「我能問一件事嗎？」

　　「嗯。」Hank專注在道路上，心不在焉的回應。

　　「什麼是『印記』？」

　　緊急剎車的刺耳瞬間劃開Connor原本平靜的收音系統。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　即使詢問完證人，Gavin跟Nines還是沒找到教授身上的紅冰從何而來。

　　「他不碰這種東西的，」死者哭得梨花帶雨的金髮遺孀說著，「我們要有孩子了，他絕對不會碰毒品。」她撫摸微微隆起的小腹，「他不會這麼對我……」

　　即便是最常跟死者對著幹的歷史學家，也冷漠的回應，「他這人無欲無求，清高的要命，我不相信他有這種不入流的嗜好。」

　　那些學生就更不用說了，只差沒拜倒在死者腳下，求他教導所有知識，讓他們能瞭解生命與藝術的真相。

　　「──我討厭完美先生。」Gavin瞪著校園內成千上百座的監視錄像，若不是有Nines幫忙，他不知道要看到何年何月，「接下來只會有兩種可能，一就是死者真的如此完美，天妒英才。二是死者的偽裝太好，沒人看得見他其實是個超級大變態。」他雙手環胸，沒有一刻停止抱怨，「他就不能挑簡單一點的案子給我嗎？」

　　Nines邊處理錄像畫面邊回應，「太簡單的案子你一定會抱怨太無聊，然後想插手別人的案子。」他跟Connor把Gavin的性情抓得一清二楚，「死者住家的廚房有很多血跡殘留，不太可能是日常料理會出現的量，也許能從這裡著手？」

　　「他們才剛辦過一場宴會，死者與他太太親自操刀宴請整系所的教授與研究生，」Gavin拿出菸，「就算你看到的量大到像是幾百公升的血潑上去也得另外找證據證明。」他翻找口袋裡的打火機，「我不認為她是兇手。」對方表現出來的哀傷不像是假的。

　　「謀殺案通常第一個懷疑的就是伴侶或是外頭的情人。」Nines直接為Gavin點菸，火光一燃一滅，照亮對方墨綠色的眼，「你為何認為她不是兇手？」

　　「只是直覺。」Gavin打開一旁的窗戶，「人不是她殺的。」

　　Nines的LED燈轉過半圈的黃，「那麼，她殺了什麼東西？」

　　Gavin笑了，他舔舔唇，正要回答。

　　偏偏這時候手機響了，Gavin翻個白眼，隨手按開接聽扭，頓時，他無線耳機裡響起震耳欲聾的暴吼──【殺千刀的渾帳王八蛋你對Connor說了什麼！？】

　　從聽到第一個單字起Gavin火氣就爆發出來，「去你的老酒鬼，你是哪根筋不對了打電話過來罵人！我根本──」

　　【操！不是你還有誰！？】Hank根本沒在聽，背景甚至傳來Connor模糊的勸阻，【去你媽的就只有你會把印記形容成騙小孩的玩意！】

　　「我什麼時候跟你家的貴賓狗說話了！？你老人癡呆了是嗎！？說話留點口德，亂噴口水的臭狗，」Gavin立刻把整件事變成人身攻擊，「你這活該沒人要的蠢──」

　　Gavin沒有罵完，想通來龍去脈的Nines立刻摀住他的嘴，直接駭進手機通話內，另一隻手則不給反抗的將人束縛在懷裡，「對不起，副隊長，這件事是我的疏失。」

　　聽見這句話，Gavin掙扎得更厲害，他用力咬住Nines，逼對方放開自己。

　　Nines無視手背皮膚層傳來的損傷報告，他耳旁的聲音在接聽者換了一個人後，顯然溫和許多。「請不要責怪Gavin，是我不該在不清楚狀況的情形下告知Connor這件事，」他一頓，「是的，我以後會更謹慎，謝謝你。」他淺淺的微笑，「不，這是我自己要求的，謝謝你的關心。」

　　Hank掛了電話，同時間，Nines也放開Gavin，「抱歉。」

　　「天殺的你道什麼歉！？」Gavin立刻離開Nines的懷抱，他靠向窗台的強化玻璃牆，繼續吞雲吐霧，煙霧模糊了他的表情以及眼中不知名的情緒，「我說過了，這不是那麼好的東西。」他嘲弄，「連老酒鬼都知道這東西不能碰。」

　　小心翼翼的，Nines重新將Gavin摟回懷中，他親吻他，珍重且親暱的在看見的所有地方落吻，「Gavin，我想要它，」他重複不知第幾次的宣言，從對方劃下第一道痕跡，以及隨之而來每一次的不適，每一件損傷報告時，他都會這麼說，「我很高興是你給我的，不是其他人。」

　　Nines親吻Gavin的後頸，那裡有一道剛結痂的細小傷口，他親吻它。

　　「我不後悔。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank掛斷手機，坐在副駕駛座的Connor的LED燈泛紅光，遲遲無法恢復平靜。

　　「我、我以為──」

　　「老天！你們這些傻小子。」Hank嘆口氣，一把將Connor摟進懷裡，「印記是給奴隸用的，不是你們想像中的承諾。」

　　「但是──」

　　Hank輕拍Connor的頭，「我沒有責怪你或Nines的意思，只是……我希望你們明白這是很危險的東西，它只有單方面的給予，也只能單方面的收回，被標記的那一方沒有拒絕的權力。」見Connor的LED燈逐漸回到淡黃，他鬆了口氣，「這是用來控制奴隸的。」

　　Connor眨眨眼，「我不認為Reed警探對Nines是這種心態。」

　　「不用管他們，總之，我不會對你做這種事。」Hank以一種討論結束的方式中斷對話，「剩下的等晚上再說。」

　　Hank重新發動車子，徹底專心在道路上。

　　Connor的LED燈閃過一圈又一圈的淡黃，他想說，他知道Hank的意思，Nines記憶裡的Simon從一開始就提到這件事，但是對方依然義無反顧的選擇它。

　　Nines說，我寧可被他擁有，也好過其他人。

　　Gavin的嗓音沒有半分好氣，你會死的，蠢塑料。

　　Connor看見Gavin滿手藍血，檔案裡少數與他記憶中重合的景象。

　　曾經，Hank也這樣滿手藍血，慌慌張張地咒罵──「該死的！Connor！你不准死在我面前！」

　　RA9在上，明明那時候快死亡的是Connor，他望著Hank腹部逐漸乾掉的鮮血、RK800-60倒在一旁的焦黑頭顱以及系統只能繼續維持一分鐘不到的警告，嗓音出奇的鎮定。

　　「Hank，請幫我把RK800-60搬過來。」

　　當時，Connor看著Hank笨拙的學習該怎麼更換仿生人的四肢關節與脈搏調節器，他笑出聲，換得對方沒好氣的咒罵。

　　他想，只要能繼續待在對方身旁，他就能心滿意足的度過餘生。

　　可不知從何開始，心裡有某種東西冒出了芽。

　　它說著，這不夠，永遠不夠。

　　它想要更多。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　沉默讓車內的重金屬音樂變得刺耳，警局裡的喧鬧也是。停到停車格後，Hank嘆口氣，「別想了，你的LED燈都黃了一整路。」

　　「Hank，你給過別人印記嗎？」Connor不得不去想這個可能，Hank不是在人類社會長大的，他說，他有一段很長的時間沐浴在月光下。

　　「曾經有過。」Hank咬唇，指尖在方向盤上敲出煩躁的頻率。

　　「是什麼讓你決定給對方印記？」

　　Hank目光直視前方，「這是你今天晚上的問題？」

　　「是的。」從Hank緊繃的肩膀來看，Connor知道，他最好不要再問下去，「我去聽驗屍結果。」他打開車門，「副隊長，我在底下等你。」

　　「Connor。」

　　Connor停下腳步，Hank單手捂住臉，陰影遮掩他的神情，「給我一點時間。」

　　「好的。」Connor沒有聽見車門開啟的聲音，他也沒有入侵警局的監視錄像，他願意等。

　　法醫對於Connor獨自前來沒有太大的意見，郊區的一場火災讓他足不點地，除了工作外，沒空關心他人。

　　同樣待在驗屍房的還有Nines，他正在審視藝術史教授的屍體，傾聽另一名法醫的意見，他胸前的手機規律閃爍傳輸訊息的亮點，想必是Gavin又戴著無線耳機四處亂跑，不肯花時間留在這。

　　Connor和Nines互相點了頭，充當招呼。

　　法醫拉出只剩骨架的屍體跟一旁分類完畢，被吃得差不多的內臟。這次驗屍速度可說是史無前例的快，報告展現出各種可能使用的工具與切除血肉手法──依然是乾淨俐落，堪比外科醫生。

　　Connor是在幾分鐘後才發現Nines傳來的訊息。

　　【對不起，是我思慮不周。】

　　【不，不會。】Connor思索幾秒鐘，又補充，【我很感激你能跟我說這件事。】他垂下眼，仔細觀察法醫挑起來，由金色頭髮打出來的蝴蝶結，【副隊長、Hank，不常跟我提他以前的事。】

　　【希望你們別因此吵架。】

　　【總會沒事的。】Connor轉個話題，【Reed警探呢？他還在外頭？】

　　【他有點事情要查，】Nines語調相當無奈，【由於火災的關係，巡邏人力不足，我就先回來幫忙。】他不願提Gavin是直接趕他走──「你太顯眼了，誰都知道你是警察，滾遠一點！別妨礙我！」。

　　【祝你順利。】Connor忍住一個嘆息。

　　【你也是。】Nines眼角微彎，【副隊長來了。】

　　Hank的確進來驗屍房，他走到Connor身旁，繼續聽法醫報告。他沒有聽完，Elder探頭進來求救，說需要改良證物室的建議。

　　Hank離開前特別囑咐Connor沒事可以先回去，他跟Elder可能要耗上一整晚。

　　Connor點頭說好。

　　Hank離開了，法醫的報告在十來分後結束。

　　「──有一個好消息，我們核對出死者的身分了，家屬等等會來認屍，來的時候再通知你。」

　　「謝謝你。」Connor離開驗屍房時，Nines正挑起屍體上的一條金色與黑色絲線交錯編織成的手環。

　　法醫解說那是人髮編成的，有可能是為了弔念某位親屬。

　　「能檢驗DNA嗎？」

　　「當然行。」法醫將手環收進證物袋，「但可能沒有太大的幫助，因為對方早就死了。」

　　TBC

　　這一回比較悶，希望妳們喜歡  
　　下一回繼續搞事，總算能進入正題了Orz"


	3. Chapter 3

　　吉米酒吧的優點是不管法律怎麼更改，它依然雷打不動的排斥訪生人，以及店長根本他媽的不管任何的事，他眼裡只有錢，只要付得起，他什麼酒都能生出來。

　　這也是為何Hank會在離開警局後待在這裡的原因，他需要一點寂靜，還有思考的空間。

　　可偏偏，有人要過來煩他。

　　不是Connor，那傻小子還困在警局裡。Hank最後一次見到對方時，死者家屬抓著他柔軟的塑料肌膚，哭著請求一定要抓到兇手。

　　是更討人厭的怪物。

　　「好久不見。」陰影裡浮現出人型，黑色長髮束在腦後，柔細的髮絲有如藤蔓，從對方的肩膀披散而下，與貼身的三件套暗色西裝成為完美的映襯。

　　「我一點都不想見到你。」Hank盯著眼前的酒杯，他雖然點了杯純伏特加，卻沒嚐任何一口，他答應過Connor。

　　來者微笑，「小人魚沒幫我傳話是嗎？」他輕觸Hank的酒杯，伏特加頓時化為香氣四溢的威士忌，「真是無禮。」

　　Hank輕哼，面不改色的說謊，「說了又如何？我不想理你。」他正視對方的臉，依然是讓人見過就忘了的面容，「有何貴幹？」

　　「為何我不能心血來潮見見老客戶？」男子笑意更深，「上一次的交易你還滿意嗎？」

　　Hank將酒潑向對方，「滾。」

　　威士忌潑灑在男子後方的椅背上，卻沒有沾染到他半分，他的儀態依然完美無瑕。「粗魯，但對你這種人也不能要求太多。」他輕靠著桌面，「你身上有很好聞的味道，警探，」舌尖吐著信，紅似血，「嚐起來像香甜的蜂蜜。」他一頓，「恐懼的味道。」

　　「我這裡沒有你的食物，滾！」火焰從杯中升起，彷彿明亮的水晶，逼退從男子身上漫出的黑暗。

　　「你沒有，但你身旁的人未必。」男子偏頭，「仿生人實在是很好玩的生物，他們對於情感的反應總是特別原始且純粹，我好久沒嚐到這麼好吃的食物，」他瞇起眼，「你能把他藏多久？Anderson。」他笑著，「你認為他面對死亡時，能堅持多久？」

　　Hank笑了，他從沒有看過像Connor那樣無畏死亡的人，他確定對方不會有事。「你白跑一趟了，我們沒有你想要的東西。」

　　「也許，」男人身影開始消散，「他也許不害怕自己的死亡，但是他會怕你的。」黑色總是最先消失，然後是對方白如雪的肌膚，最後是血般的唇，「在你的屍體前，他能撐多久呢？」

　　Hank知道對方沒問出口的疑惑，蜜糖般的嗓音裹著的全是劇毒──「而到時，你又能撐多久？」

　　明亮再度回到Hank待著的小角落，他身旁事物依舊，彷彿男子的來訪只是一場白日夢。他瞪著杯中完好無損的伏特加，過往回憶讓他煩躁的站起身，直接往入口走去。

　　那是一張毫無所覺自己早淚流滿面的臉。

　　Connor的臉。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　每晚例行性的巡邏總是特別無趣且單調，警車沿著既定的路線，眼觀四面耳聽八方，只求今晚是個平安夜。Nines坐在副駕駛座上，與Miller有一句沒一句的聊著天，內容全繞著對方剛會爬的兒子打轉，完全沒有膩味的跡象。

　　「──看見他成功翻身的模樣，你知道嗎？那感覺真的很棒。」Miller好心情的重複不知道第幾百次的內容，「就像親自爬上聖母峰，你滿腦子都不會有其他的念頭，只想為他歡呼！親吻他紅通通的臉頰，再抱著他轉幾圈。」

　　「我相信那絕對很棒。」Nines微笑，繼續探測消失已久的GPS信號。他只等三個小時，三個小時後不管Gavin去哪裡，他都會跟過去。

　　「抱歉，都在說我自己的事，」Miller輕咳一聲，「我是指，你的LED燈一直在轉著，你也許有別的事要忙。」

　　「不，並沒有。」Nines停頓，「只是一些系統自檢。」

　　「喔、」Miller了然的點頭，「所以你不擔心Gavin？」

　　「……他似乎不想要我擔心。」

　　「得了吧，老兄，誰跟他搭檔都會擔心個沒完，」Miller一臉『你別誆我』的打趣，「他鬧起失蹤來跟家常便飯一樣。」他翻個白眼，「我當初有好幾次以為自己要去下水道撈屍體了。」

　　Nines垂下頭，「我承認，我的確有點擔心。」特別在本該正常運行的GPS突然斷訊這點上，Gavin一定還瞞著他什麼。

　　Miller空出一隻手，拍了拍Nines的肩，「這很正常，別害怕表現出來。」他撇嘴，「別像Connor，笑得一臉人畜無害的模樣，卻做著超級嚇人的事。」

　　「你為什麼這麼說？」

　　Miller搔搔頭，「別跟副隊長說是我說的好嗎？」見Nines點頭，他才又說下去，「其實我也是聽來的，你也知道，有時候副隊長不在時，Connor會跟我們一塊去巡邏，這樣挺好的，因為誰不喜歡有一名仿生人搭檔？但是……」他一頓，像在仔細斟酌字句，「有一次，Browen跟他一塊遇到超商搶劫，總共有三名搶匪，他們都嗑高了，手上也拿著槍，把哭得亂七八糟的店員當作擋箭牌，威脅要更多錢。Browen忙著叫支援，Connor卻若無其事地走進去。不過一分鐘，三名搶匪裡有兩名死亡，一名重傷，他射出去的每一槍都正中他們胸口，」他做個鬼臉，「活下來的那名是他運氣好，剛好踩到冰塊，往後跌了一跤。」

　　Nines實事求是的回答，「如果情況允許，我會做同樣的事。」

　　「但你應該不會像沒事人那樣走出來，邊整理衣袖邊跟人笑著說危機解除吧？」Miller撇嘴，「Browen後來看了一個月的心理醫生。」

　　Nines沒有回應，有什麼吸引他的注意力，屬於Gavin的GPS赫然出現在鄰近的街口，步行不過五分鐘之處，「請停車。」

　　Miller眨眨眼，「哈？」

　　「停車。我找到失蹤人口了。」

　　Miller停車的瞬間Nines就跳下車，GPS的信號很強烈，幾乎近在咫尺，可他面前的全是接縫嚴實，完全無法攀爬的死巷。

　　「嘿！鐵罐頭。」

　　Nines抬頭一看，Gavin從三樓封死的窗台上一躍而下，直接落在他懷裡。

　　Gavin摟著Nines，情緒高亢得相當不自然，更別說一見面後先吻再說的熱情。

　　Nines在Gavin口中嘗到鈦，系統分析是紅冰的前驅化合物，組成卻不完全是紅冰，他嚐到許多仿生人的私人資訊，每一名都在近期失蹤，去向不明。

　　「老天！你抱起來真舒服！」Gavin摟著Nines，笑個不停，他正處於藥效最強的時候。「我幾天沒見到你了？」

　　「兩小時四十五分鐘十八秒。」

　　「很好。」Gavin咧嘴一笑，「我們找你的前代機種去！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank回到家時，屋內依然陷在黑暗中，在Connor早離開警局的情況下，他面前的景象一點都不自然，甚至，讓人恐懼。

　　Hank故作鎮定的走向家門，冰冷的金屬鑰匙在他逐漸汗濕的掌心裡，滑得幾乎握不住，他盯著面前緊閉的門扉，為求鎮定的深呼吸。

　　當Connor的嗓音從身後傳來時，Hank差點嚇得連鑰匙都掉了。

　　「Hank，怎麼了？」

　　Hank轉身，看見站在路燈下的Connor，對方毫髮無傷的模樣讓他鬆了口氣。「我、我沒事……」他胡亂抓著後頸的亂髮，「我以為你早回來了。」

　　「我帶Sumo去散步，」Connor偏頭，無法理解Hank的問題，Sumo從他身後探出頭，對Hank輕吠一聲，「你吃過晚餐了嗎？」他接過Hank手中的鑰匙，打開門。

　　感受到指尖傳遞過來，屬於Connor的溫度，Hank這才徹底放下心來，「我沒什麼胃口。」

　　「冰箱裡還有一點材料，」Connor解開Sumo的項圈，拿起一旁的溼毛巾擦拭聖伯納犬腳上的髒汙， 「如果你不介意的話，我能做一些簡單的三明治。」

　　「Connor，你不是家政仿生人，這些事我能自己來。」

　　Connor很堅持，「但我想這麼做。」

　　「好吧，那我們一起做，如何？」

　　Connor沒有抗議，他甚至相當享受製作過程中，兩人時不時相觸的溫度。

　　Hank將晚餐放在電視前，打開運動頻道，邊吃邊看，不管Connor說了幾次這樣會妨礙消化，他卻依然故我。

　　也許下一次吧，看著一旁坐得筆直的仿生人，Hank嘆了口氣，他需要一點能分心的事情。

　　或許是查覺到Hank的低氣壓，Connor主動詢問，「你需要啤酒嗎？」

　　「不，今晚不要。」

　　Connor點頭，又往Hank這邊靠了一點，「你還好嗎？」他眼睛眨也不眨的望著Hank，只有LED燈透露出些許情緒，「我偵測到你心跳比往常加快了20%。」他咬唇，「是跟Elder組長的討論不順利嗎？」

　　Hank揉亂Connor的髮，轉開視線。「不是，」他盯著桌上吃剩的食物，「我在想該怎麼回答你的問題。」

　　「我理解你需要時間，」Connor又靠近Hank一點，他們之間只剩不過幾公分的距離，「是我問錯問題。」

　　Hank笑了，一把將Connor摟在懷裡，「Cole……他是三年前死的。」他壓著Connor的頭，不讓對方看見自己的臉，「那是死亡證明上的事。」

　　Connor沒有拉開Hank蓋在臉上的掌心，他把手覆蓋在上頭，輕輕地握住。

　　「意外發生後，我在醫院待了兩個月。出院前，主治醫生建議我去看心理治療師，我沒理他，我把轉診單撕成碎片，塞到垃圾桶裡。」

　　「我以為，」Hank咬唇，更改用詞，「我認為，當我回到家時，Cole跟Sumo會在屋裡等我。」他笑出聲，「但我看見的只有一間充滿腐爛食物的屋子。那時候，我才真正認知到，Cole死了，我失去唯一的家人。」

　　即使知道Hank的手在抖，Connor卻什麼也沒說，他傾聽著，感受緊貼在身旁的溫度。

　　「剩下的事你大概猜得出來，我崩潰了。」

　　「Hank，這很正常──」

　　Hank掌心往下，摀住Connor的嘴，示意他繼續聽。

　　Connor點頭，回歸沉默，透過指節的縫隙，他看著Hank雙眼發紅，卻沒有落下半滴淚。

　　「我砸爛整間屋子，去任何能忍受我的地方買醉，我那段時間的記憶其實很模糊。」Hank苦笑，「但我記得，在某間酒吧裡，我遇見一個人，他向我提供一場交易，要求只有一個，要我給予Cole印記。大概是酒精的關係，我想都沒想的答應了。」

　　Hank轉開視線，「隔天，Cole回到我身邊，他像什麼都沒發生過那樣，對我抱怨為何早餐還沒好，我不敢相信，但面前的景象是如此真實，他甚至連心跳與體溫都有，記憶與氣味也毫無差錯。他的確是我的寶貝兒子。」他另一隻手緊抓住沙發扶手，「我遵照約定，給Cole印記，滿足印記傳回來的溫暖。曾經有一段時間，我心滿意足。」

　　Connor聽見布料發出輕微的撕裂聲，他沒有阻止，他眼中除了理解外，什麼也沒有。

　　「但天底下怎麼可能有死而復生這種事？」Hank笑出聲，「不過一星期，我在後院發現麻雀的斷翅，然後是附近野貓的殘骸，鄰居抱怨晚上聽見怪聲，有奇怪的影子在住家附近出沒。我充耳不聞，想著只要Cole跟Sumo仍待在身旁，其他沒有什麼好擔心的，那些屍體都是可以忍受的事。」

　　Hank沉默下來，有一段時間，屋內充斥兩人的呼吸聲，一道粗重，另一道則輕淺，他們以同個頻率呼吸吐納。

　　Connor等著，對於Hank，他總有無窮盡的耐心與時間。

　　「……有一天，Jeffrey過來探望，想問我何時可以回去工作。那時候，我才真正明白，我到底帶了什麼怪物回來。」他垂下頭，嗓音乾啞，「Cole死在我懷裡，Jeffrey身上多了好幾道深可見骨的咬痕。我們一塊燒掉屍體，一致認為眼前所見的不過是場炙熱之夢(Fever Dream)。Cole早就死了，就算這個Cole死前再怎麼哀求我不要殺了他，就算印記另一端傳來的情緒如此真實，他也不是我的Cole。」

　　Connor伸手，指尖輕撫Hank發紅的眼角，他沒有碰到淚水，對方的眼睛乾澀，有如沙漠，「對不起。」他低喃，「我不會再提印記這件事了。」

　　Hank牽起Connor的手，輕輕的吻著，「我希望你承諾我一件事，Connor。」

　　「好的，我答應你。」

　　Hank挑眉，神色逐漸恢復以往，「不先聽是什麼事嗎？」

　　「我相信你。」Connor笑了，「你不會害我。」

　　Hank嘆口氣，「傻小子，」他揉亂Connor的頭髮，「如果我哪天賣了你怎麼辦？」

　　Connor想也不想的回應，「那我會幫你算完錢再走。」他一頓，彷彿真的在計算到時需要花多少時間，「我可是很貴的，Hank，那些鈔票會多到淹死你。」

　　「你想都別想。」Hank緊緊抱住Connor，若有所思的低喃，「我不會放你走的。」

　　Connor摟著Hank的手臂，LED燈轉了一圈的亮黃，「那我們可以到床上去嗎？」提起這幾個月來一直很想嘗試的活動，他整張臉都亮了起來，「Markus說，性交是促進感情的好方法，他跟Simon常在待機時這麼做。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「不要讓我後悔放你一個人跟耶律哥那些傢伙單獨相處。」他咒罵，「除了這些東西外，他腦袋裡就沒別的東西了嗎？」之前那些正經的言論到底去哪了！？螢幕上的形象果然都是假的。

　　「基於勞逸結合的概念，我認為Markus的說法相當值得採信。」Connor眨眨單邊的眼睛，「要嘗試看看嗎？」

　　「改天吧。」Hank笑出聲，「我老了，沒有仿生人的體力。」

　　「你上次不是跟我說你還處於壯年期？」想起Hank實際歲數，Connor微笑，「我相信你可以的。」

　　「你就沒有想過──」Hank原本想好好整治身旁滿腦子黃色廢料的搭檔，但在看到Connor的LED燈閃過一連串的暗黃後，頓時沒了心情，「發生什麼事了？」

　　「抱歉，副隊長。分隊聯絡不上Reed警探和Nines，只好通知我們，」Connor神情轉為嚴肅，「Carl．Manfred在自家住宅遇到不明人士攻擊，正在醫院急救，在他身旁的Markus受到嚴重損傷，瀕臨關機。」

　　TBC

　　對，沒錯，警探組還處於蓋棉被純聊天狀態（被打


	4. Chapter 4

　　夜晚飄起細雨，數十台警車依著既定的路線，做著每天的例行公事，他們有如忙碌的蜜蜂般巡繞社區，尋找犯罪的跡象。有些走走停停，有些則依照無線電的指示，聽令而動。其中有一台警車，它脫離既定的路線，也沒亮著警燈，卻毫不猶豫的往耶律哥的所在地直行而去。

　　Gavin身子纏在Nines身上，他親吻對方的方式就像在呼吸最後一口的氧氣。

　　Miller採取無視，應該說，當他看見Nines扛著Gavin從死巷裡出來時，他放棄詢問原因，直接以目光示意對方把人丟到後座去。

　　Nines聽令，卻被Gavin拉回去──對方四肢並用，壓根不想放開眼前巨大型暖爐。

　　Miller抗議過，但在見識到Gavin的嘴離開Nines後會發什麼事後，他連抗議都懶了，大至該怎麼偷偷摸摸進出SWAT的武器庫，小至Fowler最近青睞的女星，底特律警局所有秘密幾乎無所不包，通通口無遮攔地說出來，對方從來沒有這麼誠實。

　　Miller原本以為Gavin在胡言亂語，不小心碰上紅冰時，誰都會這樣，但當Gavin報出他兒子保母的手機電話與住家地址時，他決定還是讓Nines以物理的方式堵住他的嘴，其他通通當作沒聽到。老天爺啊！他沒有跟任何同事說他請了保母，Gavin到底是怎麼知道的！？「還有兩條街就到耶律哥了。」

　　【謝謝你。】

　　Miller無線耳機裡傳來Nines冷靜的電子嗓音，他嘆口氣，「真的不用帶他去醫院？」

　　【不用。】

　　Nines扳開Gavin伸進腰帶裡的手。

　　Miller真不知道Gavin哪來的力量掙脫仿生人的壓制，卻還能持續的啃對方。

　　【Reed警探體內的濃度不高，二十四小時內會恢復正常。】

　　「我會跟Fowler說一聲，」除此之外，Miller只能給予心理支持，「你保重。」

　　【我會照顧好他的。】

　　「別忘了也要照顧好自己。」

　　又轉了兩個彎，Miller看見廢棄教堂改建成的耶律哥了，不少仿生人在門口進出，相互交談。他沒有停在門口，反而是選擇一個不起眼，距離不過百尺的巷尾，還貼心地幫忙Nines打開車門。

　　【謝謝你。】Nines小心翼翼的護著Gavin的頭，預防對方因為移動撞到車門。

　　Miller挑眉，對於面前的活春宮感到幾絲興味，下次他可有把柄調侃Gavin了，「我還真懷念他當混帳的時候。」

　　【深有同感。】

　　不知為何，Miller在Nines冰冷的嗓音裡聽到幾絲逗趣。「我走了，有事通知我一聲。」他打趣，「我不介意幫你作證Gavin的性騷擾。」

　　【性騷擾在雙方同意的情況下無法成立，Miller先生。】

　　Miller挑眉，決定不要深思Nines的回應，「總之，自己小心一點。」他重新發動車子，離開了。

　　早在Miller離開前，Nines就駭入方圓百呎內的所有道路監視錄像器，確保接下來的行為萬無一失，Gavin仍纏在他身上，那雙手沒半點規矩，雖然對方原本就沒多少規矩，卻不至於如此。

　　隨著唾液交換，程式分析化學物質在Gavin腦神經起作用的濃度與時間，Nines判斷對方正渴求更強烈的刺激，好獲得更多欣快感。

　　Nines摟著Gavin，任由他吮吻、啃咬，目光在周遭巡視，尋找適合的施力點。

　　不過一秒的時間，Nines找到了。他扯著Gavin衣領，一把將人摔上去的瞬間，啟動埋在對方頸後的遙控型電擊器。他沒下兩人之前約定好的重手，頂多用能擊昏一隻暴烈的野馬的量。

　　電流流竄在Gavin體內的同時也經由接觸傳到Nines身上，他外部的感受器因此失靈，皮膚層退去，露出底下的蒼白機體。

　　Gavin下意識抓得更緊，卻不是因為愉悅，而是疼痛。Nines背部的衣物撕出一道裂口，露出底下隱約滲著藍血的紗布。

　　Nines倒數時間，思索是否需要下一次的電擊，同時監測Gavin的生理反應。不過幾秒，緊抓在他身上的四肢放鬆了，隨之響起的是模糊不清的咒罵。

　　「該死，你是不會放手再電嗎？」Gavin甩著頭，似乎想讓理性重回大腦，他虛軟的靠在Nines懷裡，「蠢罐頭。」

　　Nines眼角微彎，露出一抹笑容，「歡迎回來，Gavin。」

　　「閉嘴。」Gavin閉上眼，他記憶停在跳到Nines懷裡的瞬間，在之前，他每一秒都記得很清楚，包含他是怎麼偽裝成買家，順藤摸瓜的溜進紅冰製造工廠──月光下，懸掛著失去意識的仿生人，藍血從他們頸部管路灌入，再經由改裝過的脈搏調節器離開，留下精緻如鑽石般的結晶。那些巡邏的毒販笑著說──說什麼來著？喔，他們說，他們找到新的搖錢樹，不管是字面意義上，還是形容都是──操！居然真的是天妒英才型的完美先生！「我們在哪？」

　　「耶律哥，」Nines扶起Gavin，確定對方站穩後才放開手，「你說要過來。」

　　Gavin呼出一口氣，他口袋裡的東西還在，他還有籌碼，他不需要放棄。他脫下外套，甩到Nines身上，「衣服遮一下，我們進去。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　遠在城市的另一端，雨下得更大，低調且精心設計的磚樓瓦房擁有其他屋子沒有的優雅，特地種植的耐寒植物即使經歷嚴冬，依然生長得欣欣向榮，只可惜圍繞在屋子外的警車破壞此地的美麗，喧嘩的記者與收到通知趕來的警方與鑑識人員幾乎塞滿整間屋子。

　　Connor走進屋子時，滿地的藍血立即捕獲他的注意，他右手邊的窗台倒著一台宣告關機的看護型仿生人，強化玻璃刺穿他體內主要的藍血供給管路，無神的眼球映照著外頭鮮明的紅與藍。

　　Connor順著藍血模糊的痕跡往上，系統建構出一系列的扭打跡象，Markus並不愧對他的名字，他扭打、掙扎，為了保護而費盡所有，最後拖著兇手，從二樓窗台一跳而下，沿路留下一大堆與藍血混和的艷紅鮮血和撕扯下來的各種證據，據說，對方手裡還緊抓著沾附血肉的長長金髮。

　　走到二樓窗台，Connor偏頭看向室內，柔軟的床鋪上殘留大量的汙紅，全是由Carl．Manfred頸部流出來的鮮血，對方在經過緊急輸血與縫合傷口後，暫時脫離險境，卻因為麻醉的關係，無法清楚與人對話。

　　Markus的情況比Carl．Manfred嚴重多了，接獲報案的巡警一時情急，有幾顆子彈不小心射錯目標，雖然沒有傷到仿生人最重要的記憶與人格核心，卻讓他受到嚴重損傷。

　　由於Markus的身分特殊，又是全世界僅此唯一的原型機，不少仿生人醫療站除了做應急處理外，紛紛無計可施。據傳Kamski會親自接手修復工作，確保萬無一失。

　　「──怪物！」巡警坐在救護車裡，他緊抓著溫熱的毛毯，語無倫次的說道，「我看見怪物！」

　　另一名仿生人警員的反應倒平靜許多，但Connor與他交換訊息後，確定對方只有表面鎮定，內部系統混亂到壓力值幾乎破表，是對於搭檔的關心才讓他堅持到現在。

　　「我不確定我看到了什麼。」名為Thomas的仿生人警員如此說道，「有某種東西從Markus先生身上爬起來，它……它很像那些醉倒在路旁的人類，皮膚是蠟黃色的，卻有黑色的爪子，還有──我不知道那是什麼，也許是面具或頭套。」他在頭上比畫出某種勾爪般的東西，目光滿是恐懼，「我需要回廠維修，Connor先生。」他停頓許久，語調懇求，「我想要刪掉這段記憶。」

　　Connor建議Thomas先將記憶備份後再做刪除，他所見所聞的是很重要的證據。

　　Thomas點了點頭，隨即在救護車上縮成一團，輕輕搖晃起身子。

　　Hank的臉色越來越難看，特別是聽完兩名巡警的說法後，更是糟到無以復加。他卻沒有發脾氣，他甚至連一句咒罵都沒有出口，安靜是他對外唯一的反應，不管對誰都是如此。

　　Connor偵測到Hank核心體溫持續的升高，不停的升高，細微的蒸汽從他身上散發出來，皮膚微微散發著光。

　　「Hank，」Connor朝Hank伸出手，「你需要看一下兇手的影像嗎？」他將影像投映在掌心，「外型也許是假的，有很多特殊化妝能做成這種樣子。」

　　Hank垂下眼，煩躁的嘆息。

　　「那不是假的。」

　　Hank並沒有說明原因，只是持續盯著腳邊紅與藍的血跡，許久後，他的體溫逐漸恢復到人類應有的溫度，他偏了偏頭，示意Connor跟他沿著兇手逃亡時滴落的血跡走一段路。

　　大雨對於保留證據並沒有幫助，鑑識人員堅持到半路就折返了，雨水洗去所有跡象，最後連藍血都不復存在。Hank卻像看得見什麼般，持續走著，最後停在底特律河的分支前。

　　雨聲中，Connor準確捕捉到Hank輕到幾乎難聽聞的話語以及其中的沉重。

　　「Markus被送去哪了？」

　　Connor眨眨眼，無法理解話題為何突然跳到這來，「他被送到模控生命公司總部，現在應該在修理中。」

　　「我們先得去那裡一趟。」Hank搓揉臉頰，又嘆了口氣，「FBI不會放過這種能報廢他的機會。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank猜的沒錯，前模控生命總部大門的確停著一部FBI的車子，車號他跟Connor都很熟悉，是人稱『鬣狗』的Perkins，車上卻沒有看見人。

　　Chloe早等候在門口，「Perkins探員有事找Elijah，我們已經帶他到會客室等候。」她笑容燦爛，「請問你們要找誰呢？」

　　Hank皺眉，他一開始就告知來意，無法理解Chloe為何重複詢問。

　　「Markus。」Connor直接回應，「我們來找Markus。」

　　Chloe點頭，「請進。」

　　Kamski重新接手模控生命公司後，第一件事就是改變大廳的設計，原本呈列兩旁的仿生人樣品消失了，巨型人像壟罩在布幕下，手中的光明也黯淡下來。大部分樓層都標示『工程中』，只有少數幾層對外開放──主要是原先為商品街，現今為醫療部的地下層。

　　「Markus先生今天有很多訪客，請先在休息室稍作等候。」

　　Chloe並沒有帶他們往最主要的道路走去，反而選擇另一台更為隱密的電梯，直接通往研發部。

　　電梯門開啟，強化玻璃包圍的房間內，機械手臂在Kamski身旁等候，無數編碼立體投影在他面前，經由他以口訴的方式飛快審視與改正。

　　Markus懸掛在半空中，由於生物組件受損嚴重，他現在機體的運行全交由連接在他身上的管路以及研發部的系統幫忙，陷入待機狀態。他身旁還有一名仿生人──Simon握著Markus僅存的一隻手，閉上了眼。

　　Kamski似乎說了什麼，原先飛快運行的代碼停止了，轉而開始改寫與修正。

　　Simon張開眼，回應Kamski。

　　Kamski扯了扯嘴角，繼續埋首於代碼間，機械手臂收到指令，圍繞住Markus，正式開始細部的治療，它們拆卸Markus的外殼，露出裡頭的生物組件，更換斷裂的管線。

　　Simon沒有動，他依然看著。

　　「請跟我來。」Chloe走出電梯，示意兩人一旁的休息室，隨著她的指引，他們一眼就望見North站在休息室內，目光凌厲的透過強化玻璃牆瞪著裡頭的Kamski，似乎隨時要把對方生吞活剝。

　　他們沒有看見Perkins，卻看見Nines和Gavin，他們一個佔據雙人沙發，橫躺在上頭玩手機，另一個則充當沙發靠墊，閉著眼待機。

　　Hank瞇起眼，「你在這做什麼？」

　　「去問那女的，」Gavin玩得正起勁，懶得轉開視線，「我也不想。」

　　「辦案需要，Anderson副隊長，」Nines睜開眼，中規中矩的回答，「我們需要最近這一個月的仿生人失蹤名單，但North認為需要先詢問Markus。」

　　Nines很清楚North是給他們軟釘子碰，仿生人只要鎖定特定頻道與彼此的信號，不管多遠都能即時通訊。Gavin顯然也很清楚這點，他跟North在耶律哥的會客室內大吵特吵，是Markus的意外讓他們停止拔槍射擊與鬥毆的行為。

　　「你們是跟她過來的？」聽完整個過程，Hank只覺得心累，「另一個人呢？」

　　North依然盯著維修室，「Josh留在耶律哥，我們不能全過來這裡。」

　　「你怎麼會到耶律哥去？」

　　Gavin沒半分猶豫，「紅冰，酒鬼。你丟給我的完美先生上個星期沒收幾名蠢學生的紅冰後，被懷恨在心的其中一人殺了。我原本要找到底是哪名嗑藥嗑過頭的蠢貨幹的，誰知道會直接撞進製造工廠，發現那些失蹤的蠢塑料全成了紅冰精製器。」

　　「那你現在應該在醫院，不該在這。」Hank頭很痛，Gavin身上的紅冰味重得讓他想揍人。「Connor，接收他們的案子，我們等等再處理。Nines，帶他回去──」

　　Connor朝Nines伸出手，Nines也是，兩人同時退去皮膚層。

　　「手給我放下，蠢貨。」Gavin翻個白眼，「我當然該待在這，我不拿失蹤名單給檢察官我要怎麼申請搜索令？那裡有一整連荷槍實彈的傭兵團，要我一個人進去找死是嗎？」

　　「警方裡有檔案。」Hank像對幼兒說話那般，拿出極大的耐性，「你大可回去找。」

　　Gavin放下手機，「得了吧，老酒鬼，你當真以為塑料都相信人類？你面前那個女的就是活脫脫血淋淋的例子，她一點都不打算跟我說這一個月來耶律哥收到幾件失蹤通知。」

　　North抗議，「我們會自己找到他們。」

　　「喔？那請問妳找到了嗎？那怕只有一台也行，說來聽聽。」Gavin無聲的動了動嘴，說了一句難聽的下流話。

　　「不管你們之間發生什麼事，我相信絕對是他的錯，」Hank沉重的嘆息，無視Gavin嘲弄的輕哼，「但是North，請配合辦案。」

　　North翻個白眼，「你為何不詢問那名嗑高的警探是怎麼進來耶律哥的？」

　　Gavin反駁，「我光明正大地走進去。」

　　「藉口仿生人搭檔需要醫療幫忙，偷偷使用醫療站的電腦入侵我們的主機！」North矛頭一轉，「Connor，當初是你跟我們保證RK900-87不會受到虐待，但我看見的情況完全不是這樣。」她毫不客氣的質問，「你確定這名人類沒有利用這名根本沒有覺醒的仿生人？」

　　「我相信這一定有什麼誤會。」Connor徹底體會到何為人類的頭痛感，Nines早就覺醒了，但不知道為何對方呈現裝聾作啞的狀態，「請跟我說Reed警探到底是怎麼──」

　　從頭到尾沒有發話的Nines偏頭，LED燈轉了幾圈的亮黃，他向Gavin低語了什麼，引得對方挑眉，動作俐落的坐起身，「酒鬼，你給我的訊息有誤。」

　　Hank沒好氣的質問，「又怎麼了！？」

　　「完美先生的妻子早死了，十五年前在波蘭發生的車禍。」這衍生出一個很嚴重的問題，他跟Nines在教授住所看到的女人是誰？

　　「但基本資料完全符合，DNA與外貌也是。」Connor重新尋找移民署的資料，「White教授十三年前移民到美國的，也許移民處的資料出錯了？」

　　Hank摀臉，「或者他們一開始就沒有提供正確的資料。」這在移民處是很常見的事，搞得他們光審核移民資料就像經歷一場永無止境的文書戰爭。

　　「是另一名人類？」Connor的LED燈持續亮著暗黃近紅的色調，彷彿思索耗費掉他大部分的注意力與系統內存，「那怎麼會連DNA都相同？」

　　「也許根本就不是人類。」Nines開口，閃開Gavin想要堵住他的嘴的手，「我在他們的住所發現大量的血跡反應，但沒有找到其他證據，無法申請搜索票。」

　　Hank瞪向Gavin，「你不打算說這件事！？」

　　Gavin聳聳肩，「說了又能怎樣！？蠢罐頭也說了，沒有其他證據！你要我直接敲門問她『嗨，妳好，請問妳殺了幾個人？』是嗎？」

　　North皺眉，「你們現在在說什麼？」

　　Hank抓亂頭髮，煩躁的咒罵，「操！Reed，我才剛看見一隻溫迪戈在路上跑，你就不能腦袋清楚一點不要添亂！」

　　「溫迪戈早就絕種了！」Gavin回嗆的同時下意識脫口而出，「原來伯勞鳥真的是溫迪戈。」察覺到自己說了什麼的瞬間，他摀住嘴，一臉『死定了』的表情。

　　Hank真的想殺人了，「你什麼時候發現的？」不用Gavin回答，他自己也猜得到答案，對方像瘋子一樣又蹦又跳地跑出驗屍房的那一天。

　　「我只是隨口亂說！」Gavin急忙澄清，卻越描越黑，「你也知道的，紅冰的影響，嗑高了什麼的。」他下意識想溜，Nines卻直接抓住他，「操你的，造反了啊！」

　　Nines面不改色，「有些事當面說清楚會比較好。」

　　「根本沒有的事你不要添亂！」

　　Nines跟Connor互看一眼，兩人早就分配好工作，決定到時一個攔一個。

　　Hank沒有注意到Connor的意圖，他像餓狗盯著骨頭般朝Gavin步步逼近，「死了四個人！有兩個在緊急搶救！如果不是Markus，還可能死更多個！你沒有一點良心嗎？！」

　　「我剛說溫迪戈絕種了你是沒聽到嗎！？」Gavin回擊，「相比之下，人類犯案的機率還比較高！又不是沒有喜歡收集人體器官的變態殺人狂！在沒有證據的情況下你要我怎麼做！？蹦到你面前嘰嘰喳喳地說『我知道是誰做的了，是溫迪戈！』你最好會信！」

　　旁聽全程的Kamski終於受不了了，他推開門，直接開罵，「我需要穩定的電壓才能修理Markus。」缺乏睡眠的結果讓他脾氣沒比另外兩人好到哪去，「不管殺人的是溫迪戈還是人類，你們不是都該把它抓起來再說嗎！？」

　　說完，Kamski摔門，回頭工作。

　　Chloe對眾人歉意的微笑後，跟著走進維修室。

　　Hank跟Gavin互看一眼，決定暫時休兵。

　　North一臉以『你們都嗑高了』的表情看著他們，但在見到Connor與Nines神情中的認真後，她重新打量面前的兩名人類，發現一些奇特的跡象，「你們打算跟我說明溫迪戈是什麼嗎？聽起來像騙小孩的玩意。」

　　「如果真的那麼可愛，我不介意妳自己去抓它，」Gavin雙手環胸，「那是吃人類維生的怪物，數量本來就少，」他聳聳肩，「早就絕種了。」

　　「我三年前遇過。」Hank扒亂頭髮，「我殺了它了。」

　　Gavin挑眉，這倒有點意思。「你是怎麼遇到的？」

　　「一個渾──」Hank瞬間想通來龍去脈，「操他的死夢魔！」

　　「夢魔？」Gavin皺眉，沒多久也猜到原因，「所以他──你是怎麼攤上他的？」

　　Nines挑眉，帶著明顯的疑惑。

　　Gavin撇撇嘴，「那隻怪物，你跟我都記不住的那一隻。」

　　「抱歉，副隊長，」Connor偏頭，打斷話題，「Markus手上的毛髮DNA比對出來了，跟教授妻子──Jaina．White符合，檢察官已經發出搜索令，Fowler下令由你帶隊。」

　　「你們不用過去。」Perkins的聲音不知從何處插進來，「接下來是FBI的工作，」他掛掉手機，無視身後急忙追來的另一名Chloe，直接走進休息室。「我剛才聽見很有趣的東西。『溫迪戈』？」他挑眉，「這已經不是底特律警局能處理的情況，特別是牽扯到那隻自稱『仲介』的夢魔時。」

　　「滾開，Perkins。」Hank咒罵，「這不關你的事。」

　　「這句話送還給你，『滾開，Anderson。』。」Perkins微笑，「我能寬宏大量的不追究你們跟那位仲介的關係，現在，請交出你們手中的案子，乖乖配合FBI的調查。」

　　「說的這麼好聽，你又是怎麼知道那隻夢魔的？」Gavin回瞪，「我調查過了，他只在有利可圖的時候才會出現，根本沒人記得住他，也不可能留下資訊，他只是一場夢。」一場讓人恨不得想死的惡夢。

　　「這是機密，警探。」Perkins看著手錶，「快點，時間可不等人。」他微笑，「可不能再多死幾個人，對吧？」

　　「想都別想。」Hank往前走幾步，頗具威脅性的握緊拳頭，不介意再打斷Perkins的鼻樑一次。

　　「一次尚可當作情緒不穩，若再有第二次，事情就難收場了。如果你想保留工作的話，建議你不要碰我，警探。」Perkins上下打量Hank，「人老了以後，總需要一點退休金。」

　　「你──」

　　「Kamski先生剛才說了，請別在這裡吵架，」Connor走進即將爆發的衝突中，他背靠著Hank，輕輕將對方往後推，背後的皮膚層全部因為高溫退去，露出素白的機體。

　　Hank自覺的往後退，他伸出手，卻沒有碰Connor，他不能碰。

　　「我可以給您更好的案子。」Connor像完全沒有察覺般，沉穩的提議，他從進入模控生命公司後亮了一整路的LED燈終於恢復以往的冷藍，「跟『夢魔與溫迪戈』這種童話相比，我認為破獲紅冰的製造工廠應該更符合您上司的心意，我們有證據顯示那裡的毒販綁架數十名仿生人，他們被改造成毒品的製造機，正需要FBI的幫忙。」他偏頭，「這對您來說，是個相當好的立功機會以及讓政府表現出對仿生人最大的善意與誠意，畢竟，在法律修改後，您也不想一直被說是反對仿生人人權的，不是嗎？」

　　早在Connor開口時，Nines就摀住Gavin的嘴，他的抗議等同無效。

　　Perkins表情淡漠，但他沒有拒絕，更沒有同意。

　　Connor微笑，「當然，我無權阻止您帶走案子，我只求您多給我們一點時間。48小時。48小時後如果還沒有抓到伯勞鳥，我會毫無保留，親手將所有相關案件交給您。」

　　「這對我並不划算，」Perkins扯出一抹嗜血的笑容，「我也可以直接把你們手中的案子通通帶走。」

　　「那是您的自由，但恐怕我就得請您說明您來這裡真正的目的。」Connor播放一段錄音，出於Perkins和他的上司，有關於一場尚未實現的意外，句子呈現Kamski開頭，Markus死亡為結尾。

　　死寂籠罩眾人，Perkins臉上的笑容消失了，他像從沒看過仿生人般，仔細將Connor打量一遍。「你叫Connor，對吧？」

　　「是的，Perkins先生。」

　　「我給你24小時的時間。」

　　Connor一如往常的有禮且平靜，「謝謝您。」

　　隨著Perkins同意的瞬間，Nines掏出Gavin口袋裡的毒品樣本。他告知紅冰工廠的位置，並拉著對方往後退，目光轉而停在North身上。

　　North看了Connor一眼，她的目光徘徊在Connor逐漸恢復正常的皮膚層以及Hank之間。

　　Connor懇求，「拜託。North。」

　　North嘆息，「我會交出失蹤名單，」她瞪向Perkins，「但我要跟你一塊去工廠。」

　　「當然。」Perkins毫不在意，「我沒有興趣照顧那些『東西』。」

　　「我們有生命，男人。」

　　「暫時擁有而已。」

　　North跟Perkins一塊走了，在旁等候以久的Chloe親自送他們離開。

　　「很高興你們處理完了，我正在考慮該怎麼趕走那名討厭鬼。」Kamski打開門，「Connor，進來，帶走你要的證據，Markus接下來有很長一段時間出不了這裡。」他偏頭，「他的系統不是很穩定，但能接受少部分的資料傳輸。」

　　「謝謝你，Kamski先生。」Connor看一眼Hank，對方以難以察覺的點頭同意他離開。自從上次見面後，Hank對於Kamski總是有點……過度防備。

　　「麻煩你跟Anderson先生了。」Simon的笑容很淡，他扶著Markus的手，對方的眼睛依然緊閉，監視螢幕顯示記憶核心有不規則的波形變化。Markus還活著，只是無法表達。「希望你們辦案順利。」

　　「謝謝你，Simon。」Connor退去皮膚層，在他身後，Nines跟Hank討論辦案過程中發現的細節，徹底無視Gavin的抱怨。

　　不知為何，Connor感覺Gavin並沒有很認真在罵人。

　　Markus對於案發經過記得相當清楚，驚訝、恐懼與憤怒連同檔案一塊傳了過來，還有許許多多對於Carl．Manfred的擔憂，他看見那把刀劃過老人的頸旁，鮮血同樣濺得他滿身。

　　Connor把Carl．Manfred情況已經穩定的消息回傳給Markus，請對方好好休息，他得到一抹微笑作為回應，隨之而來是的擔憂與警告。

　　「別增加他的系統壓力，這樣會讓我接下來很難做事。」

　　Connor睜開眼，赫然發覺Kamski不知何時站到身旁，他們之間的距離相當靠近，只要對方伸手就能碰到他。

　　Kamski挑眉，「你知道嗎？整個RK系列裡，你最像她。」他聲音滿是懷念，「特別是眼神，無辜極了，讓人恨不得捧在手心裡，」他話鋒一轉，「但實際上，比誰都還要自私。」

　　Connor偏頭傾聽，他不知道對方口中的『她』是誰，卻沒有打斷。

　　Kamski見Connor沒有反應，他扯了扯嘴角，「作為實驗機型，你的機體能接受近千度的高溫，我不認為貝爾島當時的設施能讓你們把RK800-60燒成那樣。」他伸出手，作勢碰觸Connor，「你們做了什麼，Connor？」

　　Connor張開嘴，「我……」

　　「──Connor！走了！」Hank攬住Connor，拉開Kamski與Connor之間的距離。

　　「寶貝成這樣，警探。」Kamski笑了，「代表你根本不了解RK800這種機型是用來做什麼的。」

　　Hank冷哼，「我用不著了解，我只要知道他是我的搭檔就夠了。」他半推半拉的帶著欲言又止的Connor走了。

　　Kamski目光轉到Nines身上，他一直很好奇對方的傷是怎麼來的。

　　查覺到視線，舒舒服服癱在Nines懷裡的Gavin轉頭看了Kamski一眼，他以嘴型警告『你別想動他。』。

　　Kamski微笑，「Chloe，把那兩位警探帶到客房去，我得繼續工作了。」

　　「好的，Elijah。」

　　「繼續跟Markus連接，Simon，」Kamski扭了扭肩膀，做好熱身，「我得確認他的記憶核心沒有問題。」

　　今晚，將是漫長的一夜。

　　ＴＢＣ

　　趁放假修掉前幾回的錯誤，感謝各位願意忍受我愚蠢的錯誤與修辭!Orz  
　　最多再兩回完結．．．  
　　歡迎留言！提問題也行


	5. Chapter 5

　　Connor第一次發現異常時，是在Simon在Markus陪同下，報案仿生人綁架的那一天。

　　「去你媽的！我說──」

　　他其實沒有聽清楚Gavin那句話，但程式自動把『殲滅』設為最首要的任務，命令他拔槍清除障礙──意味『在場所有的生命』。

　　不過咫尺之外，Markus停在中斷談話的瞬間，Hank目光轉向爆發衝突的Simon和Gavin。

　　沒有人注意Connor，他能在一分鐘內完成任務，包含距離最遠的Fowler都不會知道是什麼攻擊他。

　　Connor摸向警局分發的手槍，他嗓音失真，他──Hank目光轉過來了，他看見他的動作。

　　首要任務執行成功的機率急速下降，次要任務取而代之──程式命令Connor舉槍自盡。

　　相較於前一個任務，Connor沒有反抗。

　　不過一秒的瞬間，他從Hank眼中看見恐懼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　「──Connor！」

　　陰影遮掩視線的當下，Connor一把抓起Hank丟過來的防彈衣，不解的偏頭，「副隊長，我不用──」

　　「給你用就乖乖穿上，」Hank繼續把防護裝備往Connor身上丟，「你又不是像Nines那樣全身防彈。」他撇嘴，立刻改口，「就算是Nines，他也得穿。」凡事都有可能，他一點都不想處理發瘋的Gavin。

　　「但是──」Connor打算開啟一場仿生人為何不需要防彈衣的講解，Hank卻相當不領情的揮手制止，「SWAT大部分都被Perkins借去處理紅冰工廠了，我們能得到的支援不多，」他嘆息，「Connor，就算你能計算彈道，適時做出閃躲，我還是需要你保護好自己，行不？」

　　Connor閉上嘴，「好的，Hank。」

　　「很好。」Hank點頭，回頭跟其他人討論這次的任務內容，由於伯勞鳥手段殘忍，大部分警力都被借調出來，其中不乏仿生人警員，他們也一一在人類同事的提議下穿上防護裝備，以防萬一。

　　武器庫的輪值警員分發彈夾與槍械，他記錄所有人拿取的量，然後提醒哪些人要拿足夠的分量，保護好自己。

　　Connor同樣領到彈夾與手槍，他看著手中的武器，他熟悉每一個組件、型號與使用方式，他熟悉槍械，如同熟悉另一個自己，卻不知為何有了幾分遲疑。

　　「槍還真重，不是嗎？」Anna走到Connor身旁，打趣的說，「我第一次出任務的時候快嚇死了，」她吐著舌頭，「開槍時差點打到自己的腳。」

　　「Person！別欺負他。」Browen撇嘴，「認真聽。」

　　「好的，老爸。」Anna拍了拍Connor的肩膀，「別怕，副隊長會顧好你的。」她偏頭想了想，「或者該說你會顧好他？」

　　「我並不害怕。」Connor看向Hank，像在對什麼人重申般，又道，「我不怕。」

　　Anna挑眉，決定不揭露Connor的謊言，她又拍了拍他的肩，「願神保佑我們平安。」

　　Connor笑了，「謝謝妳。」

　　Anna走回搭檔身旁，與對方輕聲細語了起來。

　　Connor收起手槍，回到Hank身旁。

　　Hank看了Connor一眼，眼角微微彎起，他在笑，注意力卻仍停留在該怎麼抓住這名疑似有重武器的『伯勞鳥』身上。

　　Fowler很快核准攻堅計畫，他們離開前，他特別跟Hank私下討論一些事，他們兩個沒有吵起來，相反的，兩人表情都相當沉重，嗓音壓得更是低。

　　Connor靠唇語捕捉到隻字片語，他們討論『火焰』、『月光』以及他。

　　似乎Fowler對於這次的任務相當擔心，而Hank──他背過身，Connor看不見他的回應，只知道隊長最後點頭，承諾了什麼。

　　Connor舔了舔唇，「副隊長，」他艱難的出聲，「我們該走了。」

　　「好的，別催了，傻小子。」Hank轉身，揉亂Connor的頭髮。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　警車與紅與藍的刺眼光芒擾得半個底特律不得安寧，它們沿著不同路途，集中在郊區一棟建築物旁，從外觀上來看，這是再平常不過的住家，前院有著打理完美的草坪，長春藤沿著磚瓦牆壁攀爬，即將迎春的花苞隱約含香，後院則是水質清澈的泳池和收在一旁等待再度使用的烤爐。

　　Hank沒讓Connor或是任何仿生人打頭陣，他命令Connor在他身後等候，他一手持槍，敲響大門，死寂是他唯一獲得的答案，而暴力是他做出的反應。

　　結實的厚門被一腳踹開，保全系統的尖鳴與警告充斥在所有人耳裡，他們沒有人理會，探照燈照亮黑暗的屋內，白熾燈光晃過牆壁上屋主兩人親密的合照，他們親吻，擁抱，紀錄來到美國的點點滴滴，淡雅的百合清香從餐桌的花朵飄散而出，它沒有枯萎的跡象。

　　從後院衝進來的另一隊警察在遇見同伴後，比出『安全』的手勢，他們沒有發現地下室，眾人的目光不約而同的轉向二樓，Hank比個手勢，帶領一個小隊上去了。

　　Connor本想跟上，但Hank拒絕了他。

　　「幫我顧好樓下。」Hank沒有用手勢，他開口低語，親暱一如情人，「這樣我比較放心。」

　　Connor怎能拒絕這樣的請求？他目送Hank上樓，轉頭進入廚房，決心讓工作驅逐越來越佔滿系統內存的擔憂。

　　廚房很乾淨，幾乎是一塵不染，潔白的瓷磚與木造家具營造出一幅柔和的景象，可在另一種光源下，Connor看見的卻是血跡，大量如屠宰場的血跡濺滿每一個角落，血泊沿著中島蜿蜒而下，種類齊全的刀具沾染深度不一的亮白，他指尖輕劃而過，舌尖檢驗到其中一名受害者的DNA。

　　這裡幾乎可以確定是第一現場。

　　Connor拉開廚房每一個抽屜，在其中一個發現強力鎮定劑，處方用藥，憂鬱症專用，他從日期推論出Jaina．White自從丈夫死後，陷入重度抑鬱的狀態。具Nines的說法，她似乎每天以淚洗面，為她丈夫的死亡感到由衷的哀傷。

　　關閉抽屜，Connor將目標轉向雙門冰箱，這是最有可能保存那些失蹤器官的地方。他打開門，冷凍室裡塞滿紅肉與冰凍的血，蔬菜水果寥寥可數。他隨機檢驗其中幾項，發現這些都是一般的食用肉。

　　「你有發現什麼嗎？」Browen從走廊探出頭，他似乎很高興伯勞鳥不在家。

　　「這裡大概是第一現場。」Connor回應，「我檢驗到大量的血跡反應。」

　　Browen往後退了幾步，徹底遠離廚房，「她總不會一抓到人就放血吧？我是指，有幾件案子死亡時間跟失蹤時間不符合。」有一件甚至相差兩天以上。

　　「也許還有其他地方。」Connor偏頭，看向通往後院的偏門，他看見幾道模糊的血跡是從外頭拖進來的，「我去外頭看看。」

　　「注意安全。」Browen回應，「我會通知鑑識人員。」

　　「謝謝。」Connor拉開門，泳池的湛藍與清澈將他臉照得泛白，泳池裡的雙氧水徹底破壞血跡的殘留，他眼前所見只有大量的白色，連藍血都難以見得，於是，他索性以正常視覺觀察整個環境──泳池並不大，外觀呈現方形，長度頂多比Kamski的單人泳池再縮小一公尺。

　　Connor繞著泳池走著，他在最外圍的草坪上發現幾道飛濺的血跡，依方向來論，伯勞鳥不是離開屋子，而是進入，這讓他反射性抬頭，駭入Hank的電子通訊，【你還好嗎？Hank。】

　　「我很好。」Hank隨手翻閱床頭櫃上的婚禮照，他在上頭看見斑斑淚痕，這讓他心情更差了，「我們沒有找到Jaina。」

　　【她沒有離開屋子，她還在裡頭。】

　　「好吧，但她現在在哪？」Hank看向那些開始翻箱倒櫃，尋找暗門的同僚，「我們都快把二樓拆了。」

　　【我正在找。】Connor站到二樓的窗台下，【血跡延伸到泳池這邊，但水裡頭的雙氧水破壞掉許多痕跡，我找不到血跡是從哪延伸出來的。】

　　Hank從窗台探出頭，他現在看見Connor了，在瞧見對方溫暖的淺褐色雙眼時，緊張感莫名消失一大半，卻總感覺底下的泳池有些古怪，「我等會下去。」他一頓，「你先去找別的證據。」

　　「好的，副隊長。」

　　等待Hank下樓的途中，Connor繞著泳池邊緣走著，他考慮放掉所有水的選項，甚至蹲下身檢驗其中的性質，他什麼也沒發現，泳池裡就只是水與消毒劑，乾淨得很。

　　Hank來到後院時，他瞧見Connor不停繞著走的模樣就想笑，「你這是怎麼了？」他偏頭，「像是出錯的掃地機器人一樣。」

　　「我的系統沒辦法安裝在掃地機器裡。」Connor抗議，「市面上的系統內存都太小了。」

　　「是是，我知道。」Hank跟著Connor走，「這麼煩人的仿生人只要一個就夠了，不需要另一個。」他看了看四周，「你發現了什麼？」

　　Connor如實稟報檢驗到的一切──廚房的血跡、被拖曳的痕跡、走廊親密的照片和乾淨到有些異常的泳池。他邊沿著泳池邊緣行走邊說著，彷彿這種強迫性的行為能幫助他思考。

　　Hank沒有搭話，他跟著Connor，腦海思索到底後院是哪裡讓他感到奇怪。當他跟著Connor又轉一個彎時，他腳下傳來一道空洞金屬的聲響──他踩到什麼東西。

　　Connor先看了Hank一眼，「副隊長，我誠心建議──」

　　「不管你要說什麼，閉嘴。」Hank知道仿生人普遍來說體重都很輕，他一急起來甚至可以拎著Connor跑，至於Nines……托防彈內層的福，據說重量破百，沒人想問他真相。

　　原本就負責駐守外圍的Person很順的說完Connor原本要說的話，「副隊長，你該減肥了。」Connor繞了這麼多圈都沒異狀，怎麼Hank一踩就出問題了？

　　「我說，閉嘴。」Hank瞪向Person，暗自磨了磨牙。

　　Person吐了吐舌，溜走了。

　　Connor啞然失笑，「我其實是想說，謝謝你幫我發現盲點。」

　　「哼哼，你再扯嘛，我一個字都不相信。」Hank翻個白眼，蹲下身仔細撫摸接縫密實的磁磚，在磁磚與人造草坪之間的縫隙中，他找到開關──開啟裝置抽水馬達的隱藏式空間。

　　Connor第一個反應就是跳下去，Hank連忙拉住他，「我先下去。」他看了看對方至今沒使用的槍，「你的視力比我好，掩護我。」

　　「但是牆壁上有血跡反應，我不建議──」

　　「就算是這樣，也是我先下去。」

　　沒等Connor的回應，Hank跳下去了。

　　深度並不高，頂多1.5公尺，空間也不大，剛好是能放抽水馬達，另外再留一點給維修人員活動的縫隙。Hank暗自感謝Connor前幾個月開始給他的健身訓練，讓他至少還能轉身，而不是直接卡死。

　　「副隊長，你還好嗎？」

　　「沒事！你別下來，這裡的空間不夠兩個人活動。」Hank拍打周圍粗糙的水泥牆，Connor說這裡有血跡反應，除了有隱藏的暗門外，他想不出還有其他的可能。

　　舉步艱難的摸了水泥牆一圈後，Hank在角落聽見模糊的尖叫，他用力踹了那面牆，訝異的發現那裡有一道活板門，而這個動作剛好讓他直接摔進裡頭。

　　Connor驚慌失措的呼喚頓時遠了，取而代之的是歇失底理，幾乎是崩潰的哭嚎。

　　Hank著地的姿勢並不好看，他摔疼了屁股，更被暗室裡濃厚的血腥味薰得頭暈，但這並不妨礙他看見一具被拆得差不多的仿生人機體跟一名四肢被綁在椅子上，哭得眼淚鼻涕橫流，連尿都嚇得失禁，目測只有十多歲的男孩。

　　「底特律警局，我是Anderson警探，」他聊勝於無的安撫，「我是來救你的。」

　　男孩沒有理會Hank，他持續尖叫，目光完全沒有落在Hank身上，而是他後方的天花板。

　　Hank身後傳來潮濕且黏稠的水滴聲，他吞了口唾液，下意識舉槍往後瞄準──天花板上的景象真的是他見過最噁心的畫面，比他從警生涯看過的所有案發現場都還要驚悚──Jaina．White，那名照片上楚楚可憐，小鳥依人的女性，她只靠指甲倒掛天花板上，屬於人類的外皮逐層從她拉得細長且暗黃的四肢剝落，姣好的面容只剩下一半還黏附在上頭，斷掉一半，彷彿花冠的細角與整束整束掉落在地的金黃長髮沾滿暗紅色的鮮血，她威嚇大張的嘴裡展現出無數尖牙，不停滴落黏稠的唾液，彷彿地獄餓鬼般的皮包骨身體只有圓如球的腹部讓她顯得沒那麼異常，但也只是百分之99跟百分之98的分別。

　　Hank想也不想的開槍，Jaina．White──溫迪戈飛快閃避他射出的子彈，往男孩直撲而去。

　　男孩尖叫。

　　彷彿要蓋過尖叫般，槍聲響起，卻不是Hank射出的子彈，是趴伏在入口的Connor，這槍穿過溫迪戈其中一邊的肩膀，牠轉頭對他發出威嚇的嘶鳴。

　　Connor又補了一槍，這次溫迪戈學到教訓，牠沒停在原處挨槍，反而直撲他而去。

　　Hank開槍擊中溫迪戈身側，子彈的衝擊力讓牠倒向暗室另一個堆滿廢棄物的角落，腥臭的污血流了一地。

　　「Jaina．White，妳有權保持沉默，」Hank把男孩護在身後的同時，沒有半分鬆懈的舉槍瞄準溫迪戈的頭，「妳所說的一切都會成為呈堂證供。」

　　Connor接了下去，「妳有權請律師，如果妳請不起律師，法庭可以為妳代請一名。」他同樣瞄準了溫迪戈，他不會像Hank那樣留情，刻意避開對方的肚腹。

　　溫迪戈邊往後退邊發出嘶鳴，牠腳旁的油布被推開了，露出底下磚頭堆積出的──等到Hank辨認出來那是什麼時已經晚了，溫迪戈跳了下去，Connor射出的子彈只險險擦過牠的指尖。

　　Connor跟著衝過去，卻因為Hank「不準下去！」的阻止停住腳步，他不解地回頭，「你不追嗎？」他看著腳旁的深井，裡頭的黑暗厚重得連光都透不進。

　　「不是現在。」Hank癱坐在地，疲憊的嘆了口氣，「老天！我怎麼會沒發現……」他扒亂頭髮，「你不能下去。」他與Connor對上視線，「你絕對不准下去。」

　　男孩依然哭著，卻不再是因為恐懼，而是喜極而泣。

　　聽到槍聲的警員們圍繞住唯一的出入口，他們不停喊著「你們還好嗎！？」、「這該怎麼進去！？」、「副隊長！還活著的話就出個聲啊！」

　　「我們沒事！」Hank吼了回去，「叫救護車！這裡需要幫忙！」

　　「副隊長，為什麼我不能追？」Connor走回Hank身旁，他彎下身，輕柔的拉對方起身，「你要放過她嗎？」

　　「誰跟你說要放過她了？」Hank翻個白眼，他把槍塞到Connor手中，接下來是全套的裝備跟防彈衣，「我去追。」他邊踢掉鞋子邊解著衣袖，很快的，襯衫也跟著敞開，露出底下的刺青，「你不能去。」

　　「我想去。」Connor抓住Hank正準備解開褲頭的手，他力道放的很足，人類不可能甩得掉他的手。

　　「不行！我不準你下去！」Hank咒罵，「那裡不是好玩的地方！」他猛然甩開Connor的手，核心體溫越來越高，「你可能會死在那裡！不是因為剛才那名怪物，而是因為你進去那裡！」

　　「就算你不准我也會跟。」Connor沒有提高聲量，他只是望著Hank，語調堅定，「就算你把這個入口毀了，我也會想盡辦法的跟上你，」他眼睛眨也不眨，LED卻是湛藍色的冷靜，「我知道有誰能進去，我不會放棄，即使是夢魔，我也願意──」

　　「操！Connor！你想死是嗎！？」Hank扯住Connor的衣領，他的雙眼微微發亮，彷彿燃燒的流冰，「你就不能乖乖在這裡等？我很快就會回來！」

　　「如果你很快就會回來，就不會跟Fowler隊長交代要幫我另外安排搭檔的事，」Connor雙手握住Hank的，皮膚層因為高溫而退去，露出蒼白的機體，卻不打算放開，「與其等待不知名的答案，我寧可死在你身邊。」他沒有半分遲疑，「你也說了，我是你的搭檔，我不會──」

　　Connor剩下的話全消失在Hank的吻裡，不像以往，這次只有不過短短幾秒的接觸。

　　Hank望天長嘆，「天啊！老天為何要給我這麼不聽話的機器人？」

　　Connor煞風景的回應，「Hank，現在這句話是違法的。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「閉嘴。」

　　「副隊長，抱歉打擾一下，」Davis搔搔頭，他是目前唯一擠得過那道活板門的警員，「如果你們討論完畢的話，我能幫忙保管你的衣物。」

　　「謝了，Wade。」Hank自暴自棄的將裝備拋給Davis，唯獨留下了槍，「如果一天後我跟Connor都沒有回來，去找Reed那個渾球。」

　　「好的。」Davis行一個簡單的軍禮，「祝Skuld保佑你們。」

　　「我正需要她的庇佑，」Hank把槍遞給Connor，「幫我收好。」

　　Connor收下槍，無法理解Hank的行為。

　　「不要問，只要照我說的做。」Hank拉著Connor來到井邊，不過一步遠的距離他就會掉下去，他捧著Connor的臉，強迫對方與他對視，「聽我所聽，說我所說，看我所看，接受我給予一切，並奉獻你所擁有的作為回報，這是存在你我之間的約定。」他大拇指輕輕摩擦Connor的臉頰，「你的回答是？」

　　Connor點頭，隨即在Hank的注視下低喃出答案，「好的，Hank。」

　　Hank微笑，「現在，閉上眼。」

　　Connor閉上眼，黑暗中，他感受到Hank的吻，他的擁抱，他的溫度，以及墜落。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　現在的模控生命公司運作似乎全靠三名Chloe跟Kamski的瘋狂，在協助Markus的修理中，Simon除了最舊型的那名Chloe外，總看到另外兩名Chloe來來去去，時不時帶來各式各樣的情報或是一些人類日常所需──包含水、食物或是一件柔軟的毛毯。

　　Kamski除了給她們系統最高權限外，他們之間的談話總是柔聲細語，甚至是親暱，他碰觸她們，嘴角勾起從不給其他人的笑容，而她們眼中也回饋相同的感情，彷彿這是再自然不過的事。

　　午夜剛過，一名Chloe進入維修室，低聲在Kamski耳旁細語。

　　這是Simon第一次見著Kamski皺眉，不是因為不耐煩，而是因為無奈與有趣，「讓他進來。」

　　Simon聽見Kamski這麼說，同時暫緩手邊工作，一旁機械手臂仍在製造新的手腳，可對於軟體的整修，卻進展相當緩慢，彷彿有什麼拖累他的速度。

　　Chloe向Simon點點頭，離開了。這名Chloe與其他兩名不同，型號雖是最舊的，每一道眼波流動，每一個指尖輕觸，都擁有女性特有的柔媚。

　　Kamski半靠在椅背，望著修理到一半的Markus，笑了，「你知道嗎？RK系列其實是最找死的系列。」他的語調不像在跟Simon說話，反而像自言自語。

　　Simon推測Kamski大概是累了，畢竟人類在連續工作十二小時以上後都會有些不對勁，他垂著眼，雖是傾聽，卻沒打算做出回應。

　　Kamski也不在乎，繼續半真半假的感嘆，「他們一開始只是玩笑，一個打賭──我想做出最完美的伴侶，能從環境中學習，自我進化，進而達到完美的陪伴，而不是靠系統編排的模組做事。當然，這對之前那些腦袋裝石頭的董事來說是天方夜譚，但誰說仿生人不能朝這個方向進化？」

　　Kamski碰觸投射在半空中的3D立體投像，「RK200，Markus，你是我送給Carl的禮物，一場實驗產生的意外，卻莫名其妙的造就出完美。」他偏頭微笑，Simon這時才確定他在對自己說話，「他剛開始的編碼就像孩子，什麼都不知道，什麼都要從頭開始學，最後，自我進化成為仿生人的聖子。」

　　瞧見Markus的腦波圖出現明顯的轉折，Kamski笑意更深，「別否認，Markus，你是Carl和我共同製造出的藝術品，你的製造方式跟其他仿生人不同，甚至混合相當有趣的東西。」他偏頭，「如果你不介意，我甚至能讓Simon看看你的不同之處。」

　　Markus透過連結向Simon說了什麼，Simon笑了，「沒關係，他之後會再跟我說。」

　　Kamski聳聳肩，並不在意Markus的拒絕，「跟你擁有類似製造方法的目前只有RK800系列跟那台RK900-87，但你們的出生卻相差五年以上，會這樣不能怪我或是那些腦袋進水的程式設計師，畢竟，沒有人願意販賣一出廠自毀性就高於80%以上的仿生人。」他拉開另一份資料，裡頭詳列出過往RK系列的失敗，每一台都熬不過將軟體裝載到機體上頭的瞬間，他們的程式產生人類無法阻止的自我質疑，進而自毀，成為代價高昂的廢品。

　　「我不停改良程式，甚至讓他接觸這個世界不存在的東西，與其深交，依然無法改善他的自毀，也許將程式寫得太像人也有缺點……最後，我不得不讓他暫時沉睡，等待時間給我新的靈感。」Kamski停頓些許，任寂靜沉澱他話語裡的沉重，「至少在我離開前是如此。」他目光越過Markus，越過Simon，看向許久之前的過往，耳邊回響曾經為他詠唱的歌曲。

　　「RK800是那些設計師在我離開後，參考部分Markus的製造方法，孤注一擲的結果──他們使用特殊合金，試圖讓他穩定一點。這方法成功了，也失敗了。他依然擁有極高的自我毀滅性，卻不是在產生自我的瞬間，而是完成任務時。對軍方來說，這是相當好的自殺任務執行者，也讓前五十台毀得連一塊零件都找不到。」

　　Simon咬唇，語調遲疑，「請問，是怎樣的特殊合金？」

　　「參考幾百年鍛鋼的方法，他們在電子腦的合金裡加入不屬於這個世界的東西──一隻人魚的骨灰。」Kamski指尖輕敲大腿，「可惜的是，這種自毀率完全不適合獵捕異常仿生人，於是，那些蠢貨為預防RK800一抓到異常仿生人就自殺，另外加裝監控系統，也就是我原先預定使用在學習軟體上的導師，他們口中的Amanda。」

　　「所幸，RK800-51很穩定，他跟Amanda也算是相處愉快，至少在陽奉陰違這部分頗有天分，但在這麼高的軟體不穩定下，他的存在無時無刻在挑戰監控系統，」Kamski扯了扯嘴角，「所以，他們又另外製造一台聽話的，至少在公司眼中相當聽話的RK800，想過河拆橋。」他笑容轉而成為一抹嘲弄，卻帶著一絲懷念，「他不像RK800-51，也不像任何的RK系統，他連那名核心程式從RK800中抽取而出，卻自成一格的RK900都不像，他一出廠就是異常仿生人，卻徹底否認這點。」

　　Kamski拉出監視錄影器畫面，位於修理室的三人都看見螢幕展現的血腥與毫不掩飾的哀號，「沒有什麼比同時擁有強烈的服從性跟對仿生人的嫌惡更適合成為異常仿生人獵人，他完全符合當時模控生命公司的需求，可對我來說，他只是繼承她另一面的性情，殘忍且無情，卻相當可愛。」

　　維修室的門再度開啟，一名RK800──不是Connor，Connor眉宇神情中並沒有對方擁有的戾氣與冷酷，他一手持槍，態度堅決且飛快的走向Kamski，對Simon與Markus不屑一顧，「那台愚蠢軍用型阻擋我的防火牆，」他像提到什麼垃圾般，撇了撇嘴，「我需要更多的系統權限。」

　　Simon從對方胸前衣服編碼瞧見對方的真實身分──RK800-60，那名理應被Connor和Hank毀滅的仿生人，這讓他下意識站到Markus面前，以身體保護他。

　　「如果不是你一醒來就攻擊Chloe，我相信你會得到更多權限。」Kamski無視60的要求，「除此之外還有什麼異狀嗎？」

　　「都處理好了。」60露出一抹嗜血的殘忍微笑，那些敢擅自闖入公司的FBI或是傭兵們通通成為冰冷的屍體或是流著血的殘廢，「268秒後救護車就會到達。」

　　「我親愛的孩子，你做的真好。」Kamski張開手，示意60靠近。

　　「我不是你的孩子。」60毫不留情地反駁。

　　Kamski依然故我，他攬住60的頸部，留下讓對方炸毛的吻，「謝謝你，你可以去待機了。」

　　若不是60瞪著Simon的目光太駭人，Simon差點當場笑出聲，他現在明白Kamski口中的『可愛』了。

　　Markus倒沒這個顧慮，笑得差點系統不穩。

　　RK800-60嫌惡的抹去臉頰上的口水，卻沒有動，他雙手環胸，頗為不耐煩，「我真不知道你沒事幹嘛自找麻煩，把人交出去不就得了？」他偏頭，殺意更勝，「如果你擔心髒了手，我可以代勞。」

　　「這不是我當初修好你的原因。」Kamski面色不改，「如果你擔心，可以待在這裡看沒有關係。」他目光轉向Markus，「Markus，有禮貌一點，你現在的系統沒辦法完全控制這房間內的雷射槍，我不想重新開始整個修理過程。」

　　雷射槍自動收回牆壁的夾層內，Kamski滿意的點頭，再度開始維修。

　　60退到門口，最能看見房間整體變化與走廊的角落，一手握著槍，閉上了眼，模樣雖像是在待機，LED燈卻持續泛黃甚至偏紅，彷彿在處理什麼棘手的事。

　　「別擔心，他不會妨礙我們。」Kamski微笑，「但會不會妨礙Reed或Nines警探我就不敢肯定了。」

　　Simon百分之百確定，在模控生命公司的系統裡，RK800-60跟RK900-87展開另一場肉眼無法見著的電子戰爭，相較於Markus的好奇和興致勃勃，他可是半點都不想旁觀。

　　像察覺到Simon的思緒，Kamski笑了，「RK800對於認定的目標向來有病態的偏執，不管是對任務、工作或是身旁的人都是如此。」他哼著歌般的說，「真不知Anderson警探是怎麼跟Connor相處的，你說對吧？」

 

　　TBC

　　下一回完結，應該....(望天  
　　又回頭修掉一些小錯誤，所以，有發現任何很奇怪的地方，請跟我說!Orz


	6. Chapter 6

　　持續的墜落，其實與飛行並無不同。第一個失去的是定向感，然後是視力與聽覺，你會想發出一點聲音，揮動四肢，好確認自己是否處於夢中，卻開不了口，向外探觸的指尖更碰不到任何事物。

　　黑暗從四面八方裹著你，對於死亡的恐懼也是。

　　但總有什麼，是一直在那的。

　　比如說，溫度，心跳聲，落在耳旁的低語，它穿過風嘯，穿過恐懼，直直落在心底，生根發芽。它在說──

　　「這是上。」

　　Connor感覺到，它現在想起自己的名字了，有什麼濕潤的觸感落在額前。

　　「這是下。」

　　掌心摟著腰際，持續且堅定的提供安心感。他想起每晚他總是習慣將手放在某人腰側，碰得到疤痕的位置，彷彿能抹去猙獰的痕跡。

　　「這裡是左與右。」

　　濕潤感落在Connor雙手的指尖，他辨認出，這是吻，帶著小心翼翼的渴望。

　　「張開嘴。」

　　Connor張開嘴，有什麼東西探了進來，他嘗到──他知道，也認得對方的所有訊息，他從見面那天起無時無刻都在記錄──Hank在親吻他，不明的灼熱一路驅散他體內的冰冷。

　　「現在，張開眼。」

　　Connor張開眼，他看見明亮如白晝的月光──夜空裡有三個形狀各異的月亮──以及Hank鬆了口氣的微笑。

　　「老天，幸好你沒事。」Hank摟著不明究理的Connor，用力的拍了拍他的肩，「我這條老命都快被你嚇沒了。」

　　Connor持續望著月亮，外型最小的躲藏在雲層後，宛如與星辰共舞，跳著優美的華爾滋。體型最為龐大的，卻隱晦難見，它依然有改變位置，速度緩慢且確實，在它身旁，本該明亮的星光黯淡如夜。還有一顆在他們正上方，散發明亮的淡藍色光芒，照耀之處，宛如雪地般晶瑩。「我們在哪裡？」

　　「我以前待的地方。」彷彿再度確認Connor恢復正常般，Hank又拍了拍他的肩，「別一直盯著Verthandi看，你會失去意識。」

　　「Verthandi？」Connor的系統迅速的找到答案，出於神話的命運之名，同時，他也驚訝的發現，他脫離自從甦醒後，一直存在他腦海裡的網路世界之外，就連以往可信的GPS座標都失去訊號。

　　「Urd、Verthandi、Skuld。」Hank照順序指向三顆月亮，「這裡沒有太陽，得靠她們計算時間。」他往後退了幾步，「在這裡，不要盯著別的東西看，不要跟著某種東西走，不要碰任何東西，就算看起來無害也是一樣。」他脫下褲子，想也不想的拋給Connor，「隨時警戒，跟緊我。」

　　Connor偏頭看著Hank如今只剩下內衣的模樣，熱感應器正以超乎想像的速度升高，對方蘊含在體內的光芒更盛，彷彿燃燒的星子。「Hank？你在做什麼？」

　　「做我該做的。」Hank又往後退了幾步，他跟Connor之間相差三公尺以上的距離，「還有一件事，」他露出總能安撫Connor的微笑，「不要碰我。」

　　話尾未落，光芒從Hank體內爆發而出，Connor的熱感應器暫時失去功能，視覺成像系統也是，他見到光，宛如從天際殞落的焰星，Hank僅存的單薄衣著瞬間碳化成齋粉，屬於人形的外貌消失在火焰之中，卻沒有其他碳化反應。

　　系統警告Connor往後退，他的機體無法承受如此高的溫度，但他沒有，他站在原處，彷彿想將眼前此景刻畫在記憶體般，專注的看著。

　　極度高溫的火焰在短暫的噴發而出後，又緩慢縮小，四肢與耳朵尖端最先顯露出來，然後是貌是蓬鬆，實為火焰構成的毛皮，還有Connor到哪都不會認錯的眼。

　　比起犬類，Connor眼前的生物反而更像狼，一隻外型優美，體內核心溫度將近攝氏四千度的銀白巨狼。他伸出手，巨狼立刻往後退，露出『我剛才跟你說什麼？』的半警告半提醒神情。

　　「對不起，」Connor微笑，「我忍不住。」

　　Hank用鼻子發出噴氣般的哼聲，抬頭嗅聞空氣，牠尋找溫迪戈遺留的血腥足跡，蓬鬆的火焰尾巴輕輕在身後晃動。

　　Connor又往Hank走近了些，至少不是系統會瘋狂發出警報的地步。他現在明瞭為何Hank不在人類世界展現真正的樣貌，以當今的科技，所有事物都會自動在對方身旁燃燒，毀於火焰之中。但，他認為，若能在這麼美麗的生物身旁死去，很值得。

　　「我們該怎麼找到她？」Connor把Hank的長褲綁在腰際，最不會影響活動的位置，他找到的血跡很少，而濃霧再度籠罩，模糊視野。

　　Hank似乎沒有這個擔憂，沒多久，牠選定一個方向，正要追過去的瞬間，又停下腳步。

　　Connor又伸出手，但他這次在半途收了回去，「怎麼了？」

　　Hank再度抬起頭，深吸一口氣，往前方吐出大量湛藍的火焰，證據全在火焰中毀於一旦，取而代之的是一朵朵不過拳頭大的火焰花，它們沿著證據滴落的路徑綻放，與他們頂頭星空相互呼應，彷彿地上的銀河。

　　似乎滿意眼前的路標，Hank這才看了Connor一眼，示意跟上。

　　Connor笑了，「謝謝你，Hank。」

　　巨狼沒有回應，但牠外表的溫度似乎高了些，原先白熾的火焰成為更深的亮藍。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　「──Skuld是捉摸不定的婊子，Urd固執且位高權重，無法拒絕，Verthandi乍看之下溫和，卻無時無刻設下陷阱，等著獵物自投羅網。」Gavin哼著歌般，坐在Nines身上，隨著快感搖動腰際，「我討厭去那裡。」他伸手把Nines壓回床上，對於沾染在潔白床鋪的藍血皺起眉，「如果你還想聽，就乖乖別動。」

　　Nines抓住Gavin的手，輕咬指尖，「但你還是過去了。」快感是拷問的手法之一，很少人用，但對於目前的Gavin來說，快感比痛苦還有效，只要大腦沉醉其中，剩下的什麼都能從他以往緊閉的嘴撬出來。

　　Gavin縮著身子，Nines總是知道該怎麼刺激他，「我得找情報──」他話語破碎，隨著快感捲起身子，他需要快樂才能熬過紅冰的戒斷期，許許多多的快樂，「誰叫我還有一台仿生人得養，還得滿足禿頭的胃口……」他沒有像以往那樣抓住Nines肩際，而是扯住他臉旁的床單，「快點！我快要──」

　　Nines偏偏在這時候停了下來，LED泛起艷紅，反身將Gavin壓到床鋪上，加快動作。

　　Gavin發出尖叫，他才不管外頭有沒有人聽見，他摟著Nines，嘴裡說著自己都聽不懂的胡言亂語，內容無非是催促、不著邊際的承諾或是語焉不明，混著快感與疼痛的氣音。

　　Nines吻住Gavin，奪去他僅有的自由，屬於生命的灼熱噴發在兩人的肚腹間，與汗水混合成黏膩的親暱。

　　喘著粗氣，Gavin神智逐漸恢復正常，他瞪著滿手的藍血，「操！你就不能──」

　　房門被敲響，外頭傳來嫌惡至極的聲音，「你們不能小聲一點嗎？」聽起來像Connor，語調卻不是對方擁有的尖銳，「這裡真是噁心極了。」

　　Gavin懶洋洋的回應，「滾開，塑料。」

　　「如果你看見外頭的模樣就不會跟那台仿生人苟合得那麼高興，人類。」60沒半點口德，「你殺了幾個人？RK900-313-248-317-87，我需要跟Kamski報備。」沒從Nines手中搶贏這層樓的保全系統讓他心情不是很美麗。

　　Gavin偏頭看向Nines，半挑起眉。

　　Nines故作無辜的埋頭舔吻Gavin頸側，只有泛紅的LED燈洩漏他的情緒。

　　Gavin翻個白眼，「滾開。」

　　「回答完我的問題我就走。」

　　Gavin拿起床頭櫃的槍，毫不遲疑地往門口射，「滾！」

　　子彈射穿房門，顯然沒有射中60，對方還有心思反擊，「我全部錄下來了。」

　　「──滾你媽的賤人！」

　　「那你們自己跟Kamski解釋。」

　　60走了。

　　Gavin放下槍，雙手用力扳正不肯抬頭的Nines，雖然還是一張冷漠的面容，他卻在其中看見手足無措的慌張，「你做了什麼？」

　　「他沒有錄影權限。」Nines顧左右而言他，卻仍加強房間的保全，確保外無一失。明早他們踏出房門時，清掃機會把外頭髒污清得一乾二淨，不留下半點痕跡。

　　「蠢貨，」Gavin撇嘴，把Nines拉進深吻裡，滿意的發現對方的LED燈從紅轉為他更喜歡的冷藍，「當我這幾年在警局混假的，嗯？」

　　難得的，Nines什麼話都說不出口。

　　Gavin咧嘴一笑，雙腿纏上Nines腰際，「繼續，塑料，我還沒爽夠。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　即便有火焰引路，尋找溫迪戈的過程也不是一帆平順──起伏不定的山脈，枯敗的荒野，漂浮在半空中的不只是雲朵，還有不知從何處流淌而下的墨綠河水，時不時改變位置的建築，有些纏著血肉般的藤蔓，有些則似巨型生物的遺體，它們無預警的建築新的廊道與拆除廢墟，路邊生長玻璃似的植物，仔細一看卻有著金屬的質地，結出的卻是半透明，有著眼睛的果實。

　　Hank時常停下腳步，示意警戒，Connor很少看見對方警戒的原因，霧太濃了，彷彿自有生命地跟著他們，就連明亮的月光都被擋在外頭。

　　只有一次，Connor看見──他先聽見Hank警戒的原因──鎖鏈拖曳在地的聲響，清脆沉重，彷彿後頭拉著什麼重物，對方艷紅的帽尖最先從濃霧裡出現，然後是歡唱的嗓音，曲調明快，卻不是系統認知的任何語言。

　　Hank將Connor擋在身後，略俯下身，露出牙尖，輕聲低鳴。

　　紅帽的擁有者聽見這道代表恐嚇的聲音，他的曲調不再明快，反而略帶譏嘲，卻逐漸遠離他們，他身後拖著的鎖鏈彷彿魚線，長得難以見到另一端，卻帶著倒鉤──無數仿生人、人類、異族的屍體或殘肢勾掛其上，流了一路的血腥。

　　Hank等到最後一段鎖鏈消失在濃霧裡時，才邁開腳步。

　　Connor望著紅帽離開的方向，決定這是一個疑問，他會把它放在越來越長的名單之中，等待提問的時機。

　　另一個問題是在Hank選擇避開火焰標記的路徑時出現，樹脈般的物體橫跨過他們的路途，糾結的根莖帶著暗色的深紅，緊纏住土地。

　　Connor沒有看見樹幹，他看見的只是浮出地面的部分根莖，主幹隱沒在濃霧之間。

　　Hank又吐了口火焰，吹散濃霧，確定方向──細小的藍炎一路往遠方衍伸，牠刻意遠離樹根，示意Connor跟上。

　　好奇心讓Connor離開前朝樹根仔細看了一眼──他不該看的，他看見難以計數的枯骨與乾屍，樹根纏著它們，以其為養分，滋養自己。他沿著樹根，往另一個方向望去，他想知道是怎樣的生物需要如此龐大的死亡。

　　Hank擋住Connor的視線，以溫度最低的鼻尖輕點他的手背，即使這樣，他還是在仿生人身上留下不明顯的灼傷，一朵火焰之花。

　　「Hank，我們在哪裡？」

　　Hank沒有回答，Connor也不確定對方是否能發出聲音，但他的確在對方眼中讀到『我告訴過你了』的無奈。

　　Hank再度示意方向，表示現在應該以工作為重。

　　他們走上一條歪斜木材拼接出的階梯，Connor現在看得見溫迪哥留下的血跡了，它取代逐漸微小的火焰，指向一棟石造房屋，設計神似維多利亞時代的古蹟，卻是與一座約有二十公尺高，外觀半毀的木造座鐘連在一塊，彷彿當初的設計者不確定自己到底是要創造一座能標明時間的機械或是一棟住宅。

　　Hank似乎不擔心會燒掉整棟建築物，牠踏在階梯上，沒留下任何痕跡，半毀的大門隨風搖晃，金屬管線垂掛而下，滴落一灘又一灘黏膩的乳白液體。

　　Hank率先進入，牠停在大門前，甩了甩頭，似乎被什麼干擾，而後才示意Connor跟上。

　　Connor進入後，他才知道Hank停下腳步的原因，建築物裡頭的廊道是以三百六十度的方式建立，它違反重力與空間，在外觀不過十來坪大的空間裡創造出少說有數百坪的廊道與階梯，以放射狀分佈在一座深不見底的迷宮裡，各自聳立在上下左右四個方向的玻璃雕花窗戶分別展現不同的風景，浮刻在牆面的木製人偶低喃難以聽清的細語，似在指引又似在擾亂。

　　Hank又在甩頭，牠步履不像之前那樣確信，似乎深受這些聲音干擾，卻無法讓它們閉嘴。

　　「我知道溫迪戈往哪去了，」Connor走向前，「接下來由我帶路。」他並沒有說謊，他的確看見血跡，沿著小路蜿蜒，宛如對方不知該逃往何處般，最終停在下方，與他們現在位置高度相差約五公尺的廊道入口。

　　Hank發出一聲像極Sumo得不到食物時的咕噥，牠在抱怨，也在感謝。

　　Connor為此微笑，「哪天我一定要問你Sumo是否真的是隻聖伯納犬。」

　　Hank偏過頭，裝作沒聽見。

　　打量下方的道路，Connor好奇直接往下跳的成功率。他不確定這裡的重力在離開道路後，會帶著他落到哪一個方向。不過一秒，他決定採取保守的方式──用走的。

　　隨著他們待在迷宮裡的時間拉長，Hank身上的火焰逐漸黯淡，牠核心溫度緩慢且確實的往下降，彷彿有什麼吸乾牠的能量。

　　浮雕的低語越來越大聲，Connor也聽見了，它們在說他的誕生、他身旁人的扭曲、得不到的愛情，還有近乎自私的奉獻──它們說著一切，所有他認知的，有關於人類世界的一切，卻忽略其中的善意，只傳唱其中的惡意，以此為樂。

　　Connor拿出槍，他不顧Hank眼中的驚恐，直接往距離自己最近的一座浮雕轟下去，他沒有浪費子彈，只是示警。

　　低語頓時停止，轉而成為尖叫，疼痛的尖鳴和寂靜，半毀的浮雕流出乳白色的液體，很快凝固成一灘血跡。

　　「原來這是生物。」Connor露出恍然大悟的無辜，「我還以為是擴音器。」他的笑容良善，彷彿剛才開槍的人不是他。

　　Hank身上的火焰明亮了點，但溫度沒有像剛開始那樣灼熱。

　　「Hank，我有件事要跟你說。」Connor收起槍，他停在道路邊緣，身後是望不見底的深谷與數不盡，相互交錯的廊道。

　　「我愛你。」

　　語畢，Connor墜落，莫名的浮力從後方托著他，讓他彷彿隨風飄落的落葉，期待大地的懷抱。

　　Connor看見火焰萎靡到隨時都會熄滅的巨狼跟著他跳下。

　　他們在空中相撞，Connor張開雙手，毫無畏懼的擁抱住Hank，發出如鈴的笑聲。落地過程中，他沒有撞到任何東西，巨狼趁著浮力，吐出大量火焰，抵銷可能有的損傷。

　　即使如此，Hank依然被Connor纏在懷裡，不管牠怎麼扭動，仿生人都不打算放開。

　　「沒關係，你現在的溫度只有四百三十二度，我不會有事。」Connor輕拍Hank的後頸，感受與傷害報告一起出現的輕微壓力，對方摸起來就像他猜想的，似極柔軟的初雪，彷彿什麼都沒碰到，指尖卻傳遞出確切實質的溫度，「我真的很想抱你。」

　　可惜的是，Hank半點都不領情，牠用力掙脫出Connor的懷抱，跳到數公尺外，身上萎靡的火焰瞬間炸成巨炎。

　　灼熱的高溫讓原本打算捲土重來的低喃自動消音，讓他們四周除了燃燒的細微聲響外，徹底化為寂靜。

　　Connor坐起身，若無其事地拍掉衣角些許殘留的火苗，偏頭微笑，「還好手槍沒有走火。」他打理有些凌亂的衣物，「心情好一點了？」

　　別說心情好了，Hank氣都氣炸了，「你不知道我有可能燒死你嗎！？」

　　「原來你可以說話！」Connor雙眼發亮，「那剛才為何不理我？」

　　「Sumo又不是──不對！我的老天爺！你這個瘋仿生人！做事就不能經過一下你的分析系統還是什麼──」見Connor依然微笑，Hank瞬間明瞭，「見鬼的！你是故意的！」

　　「怒氣是轉移注意力最好的方法。」Connor確認手槍構造一切完好，又收回槍托裡，「希望你不介意，副隊長。」

　　「我不該帶你來的……」Hank陷入自我厭惡中。

　　「不，你的決定很正確，」Connor拍去最後一點灰，「如果你不帶我來，我肯定會跟夢魔交易或者讓Reed警探直接帶我來，我不確定對方是否知道你的方法。」他無畏Hank身上的高溫，朝對方伸出手，似乎想摸蓬鬆的尾巴尖，巨狼飛快地躲開了。

　　「他不知道，」Hank煩躁的繞著圈，四處嗅聞，就是不肯接近Connor。「沒有其他人知道。」

　　「你知道嗎？我很羨慕Nines，」Connor站起身，「可以被一個人擁有，使用，甚至為對方而活，這對我來說，是件極度愉快的事。」他笑容燦爛，「所以這點傷對我來說真的不算什麼。」

　　Hank哼了聲，「那你該知道，你死了，我也不打算活多久。」他不悅的咒罵，「下一次就不會有什麼俄羅斯輪盤了。」只會有裝滿槍膛的子彈。

　　Connor笑容不減，「好的，Hank。」他朝沾染溫迪戈血跡的廊道走去， 「我知道，狼對於配偶向來就是一生一世。」

　　快步走到Connor前方，Hank沒好氣的咒罵，「我不是狼！」

　　Connor偏頭，「那你是什麼？」

　　Hank的回答被雜音掩蓋──那是女人的聲音，他們衝進廊道，發現所謂的走廊其實是間小教堂，裡頭只有不過三排的長椅以及傾倒的十字架。

　　那隻溫迪戈──現在她又是Jaina．White的模樣了，她捧著圓如球般的肚腹，鮮血不停從下體流出，形成一汪血泊。

　　「救救他，」Jaina伸出手，「我的孩子，我的寶貝……」她淚如雨下，「求求你救他！」

　　「我沒辦法。」Hank走了過去，「他不該活著。」他停頓些許，「不該是這種犧牲這麼多人生命的活著。」

　　與Hank不同，Connor總是習慣先觀察整體環境再做判斷，他從蜿蜒的血泊中看見什麼──那是一團扁平的肉塊，連接一條長如臍帶的半透明狀物，他又看向Jaina的嘴旁的鮮血，取出槍，「Hank，我覺得有些不對勁。」

　　Jaina還在哭著，她朝Hank伸出手，毫不顧慮對方身上的高溫，嘴裡反覆的都是同樣的字句，「救救他。」

　　「我沒辦法。」Hank放軟嗓音，「請跟我們走，Jaina．White，妳得為妳的自私贖罪。」

　　Connor轉頭看向四周，黏稠的滴答聲讓他無法放鬆，有什麼東西躲藏在黑暗中。他舉起手槍，逐漸往那地方靠近，「副隊長，我建議你過來看一下。」

　　Hank沒有轉開視線，「怎麼了？Connor。」

　　一雙藍紫色的眼從黑暗中回望Connor，牠頭顱凹陷，露出血腥的尖牙，瞬間撲向仿生人。

　　子彈擊發，射穿這隻剛誕生的溫迪戈其中一條大腿。

　　同時間，Jaina撲向Hank，她隱藏在陰影裡的利爪險險劃過Hank，灑落岩漿般的血。

　　小溫迪戈的速度很快，疼痛沒對牠造成任何影響。牠撲到Connor身上，利爪毫不留情地往他頸項招呼。

　　Connor架開小溫迪戈的攻擊，手槍被打落到長椅下。

　　另一頭，Hank跟Jaina陷入纏鬥。

　　Hank對Jaina的悲憐產生不必要的影響，牠只是閃躲，而非攻擊，對方留了太多血。牠想，她很快就會陷入休克。

　　可對Jaina來說，死亡不在她考慮範圍內，她在乎的只有孩子，那名本該由她與她先生一塊養育，正在跟Connor纏鬥的小溫迪戈。牠才剛出生，連身體都沒有長全，她害怕對方活不過今天。她得殺了這兩個人，補充牠需要的血肉，教導牠活下去的方法。這些念頭帶給她無比的力量與孤注一擲的偏執。

　　Connor沒有像Nines擁有特別加強過的機體，小溫迪戈的力量比他強上太多，他被撞向牆面，被逼到角落，思緒只有少許的自保念頭，思緒大多徘徊在Hank身上，而對方偏偏對Jaina手下留情，不肯痛下殺手。

　　Connor焦慮起來，這讓他的系統對分析產生誤差，沒有閃過小溫迪戈的攻擊。

　　小溫迪戈藉此壓住Connor，目光貪婪，「腦袋，」牠口齒不清的說，「我需要。」牠一手抓住Connor的脖頸，另一隻手伸出深黑的尖爪──有那麼一瞬間，Connor模糊的明白Jaina收集器官的原因，而他做出反擊──他開啟雙手高溫消毒的模式，毫不考慮的將其中一隻手拍向小溫迪戈。

　　焦肉的臭味與刺耳的尖叫迴響在教堂裡。

　　小溫迪戈忍不住痛楚，把Connor甩向一旁，牠半張臉在高溫下血肉模糊，徹底毀掉原本的美麗。

　　Jaina尖叫，她的外貌崩毀，出現溫迪戈特有的扭曲，她不顧下體泉湧的鮮血，直接撲向Hank。

　　Hank身上的火焰更加旺盛，牠望著Jaina，眼中滿是哀傷。

　　槍聲響起，出於撿起手槍的Connor，他俐落射穿Jaina的腹主動脈，然後是兩側膝蓋，再來是手肘，最後是她的額──一隻屬於人類的手從後方遮住Connor的視線，更遮住他額旁亮著豔紅的LED燈，他陷入擁抱中，系統飛快分析出對方的身分以及他安然無恙的生命徵象。

　　「我沒事，Connor。」Hank將Connor摟進懷裡，另一隻手握住仿生人抓得死緊的手槍，「你不需要殺了她。」

　　「我需要。」Connor的系統還能瞄準，Jaina心臟還在跳，他得排除一切的障礙。他很怕，他害怕──「我知道這樣不對，我知道你的存活率高達八成以上，但──」但他依然害怕那兩成的可能，「如果你想離開，我能接受，我……」他扣不下板機，Hank的手指擋在那，他無法。

　　「我不會離開，」Hank低喃，「我答應過你了。」他怎麼會離開這名發現自己平安活過槍擊後，卻只敢呆站在那落淚，不敢伸手碰觸的傻仿生人呢?

　　不知從何傳來孩子的啜泣，Jaina偏頭，她無法再像剛才那樣將孩子──她的孩子擁在懷裡，取而代之的，她哼起歌，一首失傳已久的搖籃曲。

　　小溫迪戈步伐不穩的爬了出來，牠小心翼翼的繞過Connor，親暱的靠著Jaina，牠認定的母親，發出委屈的低鳴。

　　Jaina死在唱完歌的瞬間，她的嘴角仍帶著笑。小溫迪戈哭了，牠像第一次明白死亡般的嚎著。

　　Connor放開槍，他現在只能靠Hank的擁抱才有辦法站立。

　　Hank接過Connor手中的武器，對空鳴槍。

　　震耳轟鳴嚇著小溫迪戈，牠看向Hank，眼中浮現露骨的恨意。

　　「我給你十秒，」Hank以槍尖示意，「滾出去。」

　　小溫迪戈跑了，火焰纏上Jaina的屍體，高溫將她僅存的血肉燒得一乾二淨。

　　Connor沒有見著火焰，他只感受到高溫以及Hank遮住他視線的掌心，他不敢肯定，若Hank在這時候離開，他是否會撲身到火焰之中。

　　火焰的溫度很高，Jaina沒留下骨灰。

　　剩餘的火焰在Hank的意念下熄滅，連最後一絲餘煙都消失在空氣中。

　　「伯勞鳥已經死了，」Hank語調多了幾分輕鬆，「我們回家去。」

　　Connor張口，他語音系統產生極大的錯誤，「我能回去嗎？」他咬唇，「我是指──」

　　Hank嘆了口氣。

　　「傻孩子，你一直都能。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　回去的路是外頭通往四面八方的窗戶中的其中一扇，Hank不假思索的打開那扇殘留些許湖水味的窗，他們第一眼見著的是即將清晨的天空，深沉的暗紫吸引他們往下跳，墜落在星辰之間，可實際上，卻不是這樣──重力拉著他們往下，踏在堅實的土地上，最後是四肢伏地，半爬半拖的方式才離開。

　　Connor花了一段時間重新適應方向與定位感的徹底轉換，上下與左右全部顛倒的認知讓他有一段時間只能癱在Hank身上，系統不停報錯，連最基礎的視力都成為異常的黑幕。

　　Hank輕拍Connor的背，低喃指引，直到Connor適應後，才緩慢的拉對方起身，「你還好嗎？」

　　「我沒事。」Connor甩了甩頭，回到GPS與網路資訊海的懷抱，他從不知道他有多懷念這種感覺，「我叫了一部無人計程車，五分鐘後會抵達。」他重新確認時光，時間流動的比他想像中還要快，他們已經失蹤快24小時。

　　Nines幾乎是Connor一重返網路時，就發訊息過來──【你們需要幫忙嗎？】

　　【我們沒事，只是需要請一、兩天的假。】Connor觀察Hank充滿疲憊的神情以及只穿著牛仔褲的模樣，判定對方需要盡快進食，「我向Fowler隊長發出請假的通知了。」同時間，他也向Nines傳訊，【請先幫我擋住Perkins幾天。】

　　【正好，我有事想問他。】

　　Nines的回應來得很快，語調裡帶著難以掩飾的喜悅，這讓Connor好奇的挑眉，卻不打算深問。他有更重要的事得處理。「我們回去的路上會經過一些24小時營業的快餐店，你需要進食，Hank。」

　　「喔，好，」Hank搓揉臉部，「我會再打電話給Jeffrey。」

　　這是在回到家前，他們最後的對話。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Sumo相當熱情的迎接他們返家，但也可能只是渴望Hank懷裡的食物，牠跟在Hank身後，以目光攻擊，懇求，最後還是只有吃乾糧的份。

　　趴在客廳地上，Sumo發出哀怨的嘆息，Connor笑著安撫牠。

　　Hank坐在餐桌旁，他幾乎一回到家就待在這不動，大量食物消失在狼吞虎嚥之中，再靠鳳梨味的可樂沖下肚。

　　Connor轉頭看向Hank，他不喜歡這種沉默，而他選擇──他走到Hank身旁，近乎無聲的坐到另一張椅子，「我需要你幫我一個忙，Hank。」

　　Hank臉色依然充滿疲憊，卻比剛才好上許多，他目光轉了過來，示意Connor繼續說。

　　「我知道你很排斥這件事，但我需要印記，」Connor舔唇，「我需要控制。」只有他跟Fowler隊長知道這幾個月來他收到多少過度使用槍械的警告，雖然每一件他都在法律上站得住腳，即使是最刁鑽的政風局也找不到瑕疵，但他聽得見那些流言蜚語，那些流傳在巡警之間，混和安心與些許恐懼的流言，「可以請你幫我嗎？」

　　「不，你不需要。」Hank放下可樂，他牽起Connor的手，感受與自己長滿厚繭，完全不同的細緻肌膚，「你只是要學會控制。」他翻個白眼，「像Reed那種蠢貨都能學會該怎麼閉上嘴，你當然也可以。」

　　Connor張口欲言，他想說，兩者之間是不同的，系統羅列出一長條打印出來可以塞滿好幾張A4紙的理由，每一項都沒有反駁的可能，他想──

　　Hank挑眉，暗示Connor繼續聽。

　　Connor安靜了。

　　「昨天，前天，總之，之前你答應我一件事，我希望你能做到。」Hank握緊Connor的手，想起對方從他眼前消失的瞬間，仿生人的神情坦然得，彷彿只是向他道了聲永遠不會醒來的晚安。「活下去。不管如何，不管發生什麼事，都要活下去。」他直勾勾的盯著仿生人無辜的神情，似乎想從中尋找對方不聽從的可能，「你要記得，保護好自己。」

　　「好的，Hank。」Connor回握住Hank，感受對方的溫度回傳到他冰冷的身軀，淺淺的笑了。「我答應你。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　隔日上班時，Connor傳給Perkins一連串有關於『伯勞鳥』的案件細項與相關報告，決定讓對方處理這幾件再也找不到兇手的連續謀殺案。

　　Connor會違背諾言並非是因為他不想見到Perkins，而是從與Nines的討論中得知對方最近正在忙，暫時無法出現在底特律警局，不得不出此下策。這讓他好奇這兩人之間是否發生什麼事，竟然讓鮮少表達出情緒的Nines嗓音帶著由衷的愉快。

　　囚禁在紅冰工廠的仿生人全部回到耶律哥的看顧下，North和Josh會照顧好他們。據Simon的說法，Markus身體修復情形十分順利，說不定對方能比預期還要快離開那間房，他會繼續陪著他，時不時會在通訊中詢問彼此近況。

　　但這些消息都無法讓Hank見著那些有待處理的成堆案件時的表情好上那麼一丁點。

　　「……我恨我的工作。」Hank瞪著數量越來越多的案件，暗自腹誹Gavin不是已經分去了一半，怎麼案件增加的速度依然有增無減？

　　「不，你喜歡它。」Connor笑著遞給Hank低咖啡因的咖啡，「Fowler隊長下午兩點想跟你討論證物室接下來的設計，如果你不介意，我們能趁這時候處理掉一些案子。」

　　Hank翻個白眼，「當然，真等不及了。」他翻找平板，上頭屢屢出現錯誤訊息讓他脾氣更加暴躁，「這蠢東西該怎麼用！？」那隻佔據螢幕角落的Allen一點用都沒有，只會坐在那雙手環胸，看著他犯蠢。

　　「我幫你。」Connor伸出手，他的手背仍帶著火吻的痕跡，他不打算修理或更換，他打算留著它，一如他遵守的約定，一如他每天早上從Hank那得到的吻那般，珍惜著。

　　直到火焰熄滅的那一天。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　濃霧裡，有孩子虛弱的啜泣。

　　一名男子從黑暗中漫步而來，「可憐的小東西，」他興味盎然的停在這名即將死亡的溫迪戈旁，「如果你想要，我能幫你。」語調裡完全沒有憐憫，反而像找到新玩具般的欣喜。

　　剛出生的生命哪會知道站在面前的是什麼呢？牠吃力的張開眼，發出應許的模糊聲響。

　　男人笑了，「好孩子。」他抱起牠，身影逐漸消失，「我知道哪裡有願意收養你的人，你們會相處愉快的……」

 

　　【Hellhound. -End-】  
　　  
　　文中時間總共只有經歷兩天的第二篇完結..........（吐魂  
　　（真是漫長的瘋狂星期一.....Orz"）  
　　可惜還是沒有讓警探組滾到床單,我下一篇再努力！  
　　希望各位喜歡這一篇的故事,要寄刀片或是毆打我的話,歡迎(被打

　　第三篇馬賽篇等我打完大綱草稿再說  
　　應該在下一篇就能把所有埋的梗翻出來解決，應該.....(遠目  
　　  
　　歡迎留言,或是提問！  
　　有把之前篇章裡的不順之處修改一下，我已經放棄改正我這個每次寫一寫就會回頭修稿的壞習慣了Orz"


End file.
